One Extra Soul
by SplitSoulWriting
Summary: After six souls have been collected, the king still needs one more. But what happens when two humans fall instead of one? Follow Felix and Frisk as they trek through the Underground. (This story will have a Neutral Ending and a True Pacifist Ending in it before I start my next Undertale story.) I only own Felix. All the other Name Brand UT stuff is Toby Fox's. T because my phobias.
1. Fallen Down with a Friend

**Welcome, I guess... Anyways, here's the thing that I have to say about how Name-Brand Undertale-esque Product is owned by Toby Fox, and I only own Felix, the main OC in this story. As for Frisk (and Chara) being a girl, instead of agender, I just imagined it like this. I can totally see Frisk (and Chara again) being male, female, or agender. For this story, however, Frisk (and therefore by extent Chara) is (should probably be the word are instead of is) a girl. (Getting overexcited with the parenthesis and the correct sentence is "For this story, however, Frisk and Chara are girls.")  
**

 **-A voice comes from the other side of a door.- "hurry up bro. your non-existant-for-now fanbase wants to read the story."**

 **I know, Sans. I know.**

 **Anyway, grateful viewers... er... grateful readers, here is the first chapter of my very first fan fiction; One Extra Soul! (Name could be changed at a later date)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fallen Down with a Friend**

* * *

 _"Long ago, two types of people populated the earth. HUMANS and MONSTERS. HUMANS were the creatures with vast amounts of a special power, but little or no magic. MONSTERS were the creatures with vast amounts of magic, but little to no amount of that special power. After long years with tension building over them, war broke over most of the nations between HUMANS and MONSTERS. MONSTERS were much weaker physically, but if a MONSTER got a HUMAN soul, their powers would've become god-like. HUMANS feared this power to take souls, so they sealed all MONSTERS underground with a powerful Barrier,"_ the teacher droned on. I barely paid attention.

My name's Felix, and I normally wear a blue and black striped long sleeve shirt. You probably thought I wore a sweater. Guess again. Most people call me Freak. It's because I was one of very few humans ever to be able to wield magic. I was called Freak mainly because they feared my power. I could use it if I wanted, but if I did… Who knows what would happen? As all the teachers said, I was untrained. I couldn't efficiently use my magic. So I'm called Freak by everybody… But one girl. That girl's name was Frisk. Frisk was amazing. That special power that was talked about whenever we went over history was something Frisk and I called DETERMINATION. She possessed vast amounts of it. So in a way, we both possessed something others didn't. I guess that's why we were friends. I guess we also could've been sweater buddies though… She normally wore a blue and purple striped sweater.

I looked at Frisk and nodded. We had agreed to do something only few people actually did. Both of us had abusive families, and we both wanted out of them. We only knew of one place where we could run where we'd never be found. Mount Ebott. I had heard about the legends, and I had climbed the mount a year earlier to investigate. I had found a large chasm inside a cavern. Naturally, I wanted to check how deep it was, so I threw a rock down. I didn't hear any sounds. I thought to myself, _"If there's a barrier… Then magic shouldn't get through… shouldn't it?"_ I focused myself and threw a ball of fire into the pit. It fell… and fell… and fell… until it hit something and spread across the object causing flames to cover the entire pit. I ran home after seeing that.

After school, I never went home. I started to climb Mount Ebott straight away, and I sat at the mouth of the cavern. I waited for three hours, before I started seeing a small figure climb Mount Ebott. When the figure got closer, I realized it was Frisk. I smiled until I saw people following her. "Frisk! Run! There's people behind you!" I shouted down at her. She looked behind her and started running up the mountain. When she got up here I realized that our parents had followed Frisk. "Run into the cavern! I'm right behind you!" She ran into the cavern and I bolted after her. I saw her trip on a vine and fall into the chasm. "FRISK!" I shouted. I, without hesitation, dove into the chasm after her.

It was quiet as I fell, I tucked my body in and braced myself for impact. The next thing I knew I was passing out…

When I woke up, I saw Frisk passed out about ten feet away from me. I stood up and walked over to her, kneeling. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up before exclaiming in pain and laying back down. "Where do you hurt?" I asked.

"M-My leg…" she said. I looked at it, and it was bent at a weird angle, signifying that it was broken.

"Frisk… I'm going to try my first-aid magic." I looked at her and she nodded. I moved my hands above her injured leg and closed my eyes. I focused on happy thoughts, and I felt my hands emitting something. I kept focusing for a few minutes until Frisk said something.

"That's enough. You and I both know that using any type of magic wears you out faster than anything. My legs good enough anyways." She stood up as I opened my eyes. I stood also and we walked together, into what appeared like the next room.

A flower with a face stood there. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Hmm… You two are new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" We both nodded at that. "Golly, you must be so confused!" I shrugged, and Frisk smiled slightly. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess lil' ol' me will have to do." Flowey giggled slightly. "Ready? Here we go!"

* * *

 **-Author appeared from trash can. Flowey and Sans are on opposite sides of the trash can.-**

 **A: "Are you guys just waiting for me to stop calling the trash can home? 'Cause that ain't happenin'. This is my home now, and I accept it."**

 **S: "well... as long as you keep the story going."**

 **F: "Hurry up and get out of the damn trash can so I can stuff Smiley Trashcan into it."**

 **S: "shut it, weed."**

 **A: "Stop fighting... And for you view-er-readers out there, first of all, this fanfiction will be updated on a quad/quint-day basis. Four to five days between each chapter for you normal folk that aren't trying to sound fancy like this garbage can dwelling dweeb. Second of all, if any of you have suggestions to what I can do for the story, if I don't feel like progressing the plot much, or something for far future consideration, go ahead and PM me or leave a review. Either is fine with me. Also if anyone has a good picture that I would be able to use for the cover picture of this story, I'd be greatly appreciative if you could send it to me. I'll see you guys around... If I don't die from a Gaster Blaster or friendliness pellet in the next four days..."**

 ***Transmission ended***


	2. Flowey and the Ruins

**Author and Felix are looking at each other.  
**

 **Felix: You remind me of someone...**

 **Author: _(sweating)_ R-Really, because I shouldn't...**

 **Felix: I'll be watching you...**

 **Author: Alright...**

 _ **LINK... START!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flowey and the Ruins**

* * *

The room seemed to get darker, and Frisk, Flowey, and I were all black and white. In front of Frisk and I were souls. Frisk's was crimson, and seemed to pulse every so often. Mine was a green color.

"See those hearts in front of you? Those are your SOULs, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV." Flowey explained.

"What's LV?" Frisk asked.

"LV stands for LOVE!" Flowey giggled. "Now you two want some LOVE, don't you?" Frisk nodded, while I crossed my arms. This flower was up to something. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked as ten spinning pellets appeared. Five near Frisk, five near me. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… 'Friendliness pellets.' Are you two ready?" I shrugged while Frisk looked excited. "Run around! Catch as many as you can!" Flowey said as the pellets moved towards us. I dodged out of the way of mine while all five hit Frisk. Frisk fell over, her soul cracking.

"What's going on?" I yelled at Flowey.

 **"You idiot…"** Flowey growled. **"In this world, it's kill or BE killed!"** I saw Frisk's soul shatter, her body now lifeless on the ground.

"FRISK!" I yelled out. "You… Monster…"

 **"Thanks for the compliment…"** Flowey spat back. **"Now… It's time to claim the second…"** In an instant I was surrounded by little white pellets… **_"DIE!"_** This was the end… They rocketed in towards me and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pleasant warmth surround me. I opened my eyes and saw fire all around me. **"WH-What?"** Flowey exclaimed before he was launched away by another fireball. I saw a large goat-like creature approach while I ran to Frisk's body.

"Oh no…" She said. "I didn't save you both…" The lady looked stricken with grief. I shed a tear. It traveled down my face and dripped off my chin and fell onto Frisk. A couple of seconds afterwards, I saw sparks of red travel into the air above Frisk and those sparks molded into a SOUL. I saw Frisk stir and sit up.

"What ha-" Frisk was immediately cut off by a tackle hug from me.

"Never… EVER do that again… ever…" I held Frisk tightly, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"F-Felix… I… I promise not to do it… At least not willingly." I let her go, now looking to face my savior.

"H-How...?" The goat monster looked flabbergasted. "Th-That's never happened before..."

"I'm wondering how you did it... I still don't want you to do that! Ever!" I held Frisk even tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

"W-Well, children… I am Toriel... Caretaker of the Ruins. I shall lead you deeper into the Ruins, where my house resides." Toriel explained. "The Ruins are a place where puzzles are common, however I believe that you can figure at least some of them out." She smiled. Frisk got up and both Toriel and Frisk started walking into the next room. Before I left, I looked around, and I swear I could've seen a girl that wore a green and yellow sweater walking towards me. I thought it was because of fatigue from using magic earlier, because after I blinked, she was gone. I turned towards the door, and I ran to catch up with them.

I skidded to a halt in front of a large locked door. I could see Frisk's and what probably was Toriel's footprints. There were six buttons on the ground as well as a switch. I followed Toriel's footprints and pressed four of the buttons before pulling a switch. I raced into the next room and fell down, tripping over my own feet and landing next to Frisk. "There you are, Felix! Me and Toriel were getting worried about you!" I stood up, brushing dirt off myself.

"Sorry… I thought I saw something of interest… but I was wrong." I quickly explained, and Toriel continued to lead us deeper into the ruins. We saw many a puzzle, and we learned how to truly act in a battle. We learned to SPARE instead of FIGHT. A Froggit said, "Humans, you appear to be quite merciful. If the Monsters you face don't want to fight, please SPARE them." Frisk had gone ahead, saying that she was going to deactivate the puzzles for me, but I looked at the Froggit, kneeling down towards it.

"These monsters have been held down here for ages without knowing sunlight, fresh air, or even the ability to interact with humans on a daily basis, and you expect me to think that all the monsters out there are going to immediately accept me?" I asked. I was genuinely confused by the words of this Froggit. I knew we should spare, but I thought to myself, _"What if I'm in a situation where I can't spare, but don't want to fight?"_

"If you hurt a monster enough, they might not to fight anymore. Please, only use that as a last resort…" The Froggit pleaded. I nodded in response, as I started to make my way down the path. "And human…" I turned one last time. "You are different than the female. You seem more like us than her." I shrugged.

"If you think so…" I turned. "I don't know why I can use magic, but I'm guessing the magic is why I'm more like you." I walked away, eventually meeting Frisk. She was wearing a bow, and had a plastic knife in her hands. "I can see you wearing the bow, but the knife…?"

"Found it. Seems useful enough at least." She smiled. "So how was your walk over here?"

"Decent. You want to continue?" I offered, motioning to my left. She nodded and we both walked into the next room where we saw a distraught Toriel.

"I shouldn't have left them alone, what if they get hurt? I'm a horrible parent…" She noticed us, rushing over to our side. "Y-You made it here? All by yourselves? And you're not hurt? I'm astonished and amazed!" I smiled. Frisk giggled a bit.

When we walked inside, Toriel presented us with a room. But there was only one bed. "I-I'll just sleep on the floor…" I offered. Frisk nodded. We were both blushing our faces into next week.

* * *

 **Author and Sans are sitting at a table. Both appear to be drinking ketchup.**

 **Author: You're right. I didn't think drinking ketchup would actually taste good.**

 **Sans: yeah. it's a surprise for moth people.**

 **Author: _(Turning to face the readers)_ Well, thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope I may have slightly made you giggle at the end. The next chapter will be going up on November 2nd, or _El_** ** _ _Día de los Muertos!__ Felt like mentioning it, since I'm taking Spanish II at the moment. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **

**-Author reaches towards the camera.- Can... not... reach...**

 **-A sigh is heard then...-**

 ***transmission ended***


	3. Battle Against Our New Mother

**A/N: Welp, I'm back. As you may have noticed, I vary on my post times. Anyways, I have had one review, and I hope, The Rude Girl, that I have fixed the issue to your liking.**

 **F: "What issue?"**

 **A: "U-Uh... Nothing that concerns you!"**

 _ **Before he catches on,**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Battle against Our New Mother**

We stayed with Toriel for a few months. Three and a half to be precise. Frisk and I were getting taught, Frisk on cooking and myself on magic, as well as us both learning the basic subjects. I learned fire magic and how to protect myself from attacks, as well as sharpening my first-aid skills. But then the day came when I started to feel like I didn't belong, and Frisk felt outplaced too. So the day came when we asked that we should try to reason with the king to let us try to break the barrier. "Y-You wish to see the king…? H-How curious… But let me ask you, children, why can you not stay?" Toriel asked.

"I feel like an outcast…" Frisk said. "The monsters treat me adversely sometimes." It was true. I had seen some monsters gang up to attack her. It wasn't often, but it would happen a noticeable percent of the time.

"That is worrying… But I do not see why you wish to see the king." She asked. She was very logical about this, as if it was a game of chess, and she was merely stalling for time so she could think of all her options.

"Well… If he's got most of the souls he needs, maybe he can give them to us and allow us to break the barrier. The history books say he needs seven, so if he has at least five, we can try to break open the barrier so all monsters can go free." I explained, hoping that there was some rationality behind my own words.

"Children… I must… attend to something…" Toriel explained before walking down into the basement. I thought this to be odd, and I motioned for Frisk and I to follow her downstairs. Before long, we caught up. "Six other children fell down before you… All of them left…" She said before advancing a bit farther. We continued after her. "All of them eventually saw the king… **ASGORE** … And then they all passed on… He has six souls… If one of you left, he could break the barrier… but it would come at a terrible price…" She advanced farther, a door coming into sight. "If you saw the king… they… **ASGORE** … would kill you and take your soul… I do not wish that… I wish for you both to leave the Underground… alive…" She walked forwards, stopping at a door, and we stood behind her.

"If you want to leave… you'll have to prove to me that you can survive… IN BATTLE!" Toriel shouted, raising her arm to the sky and causing the world to fade to black and white again.

 ** _-Music Start: Heartache - Original - Toby Fox-_**

This was it… My first real battle. But I didn't want to fight… And neither did Frisk. She left her Toy Knife in her belt, and I left my stick in the little pouch I made as a holster. Both of us had a regretful look on our faces. We didn't want to fight at all, yet we had gotten ourselves into a fight with our mother. I suddenly heard someone behind me say, _"Toriel blocks the way."_ But I quickly dismissed it. We both kept sparing, not wanting to hurt Toriel even a little bit. Toriel got annoyed with us.

Our dodging wasn't flawless, and we were starting to get hit. With Frisk's HP down to 5 and mine at 12, when Toriel launched another fireball at Frisk, I jumped in front of her, taking the hit for her. Toriel gasped at this action, and I knelt down from the attack. "Toriel, please… Stop this. Let us speak to King Asgore so we can break the barrier, and help all monster-kind."

Toriel was amazed that I even had the courage to take an attack for Frisk, but I wouldn't ever let Frisk down, not if I could help it. "I… I'll allow you to go…" Toriel's voice was shaky. "Not once before have I had to let two children go…" Tears started coming out of her eyes. "I'll let you leave in the morning… I... I just want a last chance to say goodbye."

 _ **-Music End-**_

When we got back upstairs for the night, I looked in the mirror at the end of the hall. My favorite blue and black striped shirt was burnt off in places and singed almost irreparably in others. I searched the closet in our room, and I found some interesting items. A green sweater with a thick horizontal yellow stripe in the middle. It was covered in dust. I shook it out before putting it on over my old shirt. There was also a plastic sword and shield set in there. They seemed to be old. I took them out of the closet, put the sword and shield on my back. Afterwards, I just slept on the floor while Frisk took the bed for our final night in the Ruins.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's kinda short. I didn't really want to combine the Toriel battle with anything else.**

 **F: "Toriel Battle?"**

 **A: "Get out!"**

 **Author shoves Felix out of the room.**

 **I'll see you guys later. Review if you'd like to see something, or anything else you see fit too! I also posted this to Wattpad, just in case any of you prefer to read things on there. It's only got the first chapter for now, but I'll be posting every four days, just like on here. The next post for Wattpad comes out on November Fourth. The next post for here will be on November Sixth.  
**

 ***transmission ended***


	4. An Explanation and a Snow Day

**A/N: I know it's only been two days, but I really felt like getting this chapter out. It's been clouding my thoughts ever since I finished writing it. Anyways, time to respond to reviews;**

 **dream1990: U-Uh... B?**

 **The Rude Girl: -shrug- I just like placating my readers. Is that a bad thing?**

 **FriskedAway: Thanks! I chose the name Felix for a few different reasons... I might explain those later. By the way, love your story, _Super Frisk!_**

 **Chapter 4**

 **An Explanation and a Snow Day**

When I got up, Frisk was already out of bed. I assumed that she was in the living room with Toriel. When I walked out, there was a note in Toriel's reading chair. _"Felix, my child, Frisk and I are waiting at the exit of the RUINS for you. Hopefully you won't take too long, as Frisk looks anxious to leave. You'll be safe, won't you? Toriel"_

I walked downstairs, and when I got to the door, Frisk was standing next to it, while Toriel had her back to me. When Frisk saw me, she tilted her head at my new fashion. Toriel turned around and gasped when she saw my newfound weapon and sweater. "M-My child, where did you find those?"

"Um… I found them in the closet?" I didn't think that I was doing wrong by rummaging through the closet, but I may have stepped too far.

"A-Ah… I see… I guess I should tell you why I asked." The look on Toriel's face told me that this explanation would be hard for her. "You see, when I was younger, Asgore and I used to have a son. His name was Asriel. He normally played at home, but every day he would go out to a field of buttercups. One day, he found a small human girl named Chara. Asriel, being a nice young monster, helped Chara get here. We adopted Chara into our family, as it would have been hard to get her out of the Underground. Chara usually wore a sweater like that one. She and Asriel would play knights… I believe you now possess Asriel's set of toys. However, there came a day when Chara became deathly ill. Everyday her condition seemed to worsen until…" I started to see tears fall down Toriel's face. "S-She died… Asriel absorbed her soul and crossed the barrier using Chara's soul, and he took Chara's body with him. We do not know much about what happened on the other side, except for that Asriel was attacked and wounded by the humans. When he crossed back to our side, he fell down onto a field of buttercups in our garden, dying. Asgore, in a fit of rage, waged war on the humans, saying that any human that falls down here must be killed, have their soul taken, and have that soul used to break the barrier. I became disgusted with his actions and left the castle, banishing myself to the Ruins… Six children have fallen since that happened, and I've let all of them go. Not only have I lost my own two children, I've had to let go of six other children who viewed me as a caretaker as well. And now I must let you two go… I'm sorry for unloading all of my sorrow upon you, my children…" I ran up to Toriel, giving her a hug. She looked like she really needed it. Frisk soon joined our group hug. "Thank you, children… Now, you must get going. If you really are going to break the barrier soon, then you'd better get going." I could tell Toriel wasn't over it, but she had definitely calmed down. "Goodbye, children."

I turned before exiting the door. "This isn't a goodbye… Think of it like an 'until next time' or a 'see you later'!" I told Toriel. She smiled, and giggled slightly. I walked into the next room. I heard a few clumsy footsteps, and the next thing I knew, Frisk was on my back and I was on the floor.

"S-Sorry…" Frisk said. "I tripped on something…" Frisk got up then I, and when we looked around, we saw a familiar, yet very unwelcome, sight.

"Ya know, you look a lot more like my friend now, guy." Flowey said. He had a smirk on his face. "If you were actually her, I might be nice to you, but you're not, so I won't be. I'll be seeing you two losers later… See ya, suckers."

I frowned and turned to Frisk. "Let's get outta here. The sooner we get to Asgore's castle, the sooner we can break the barrier and set monsters free." Frisk nodded, putting on a determined face. And with that we walked out the final door in the RUINS, ending up in a place that I immediately hated from its temperature…

Within the next ten seconds, I was immediately grateful for the sweater I had borrowed/taken from the closet. Within the ten seconds after that, I wish I had more sweaters. It was blizzardy outside, and the cold pieces of plastic that were my weapon and defense weren't helping the fact that I was cold in the slightest. It was cold enough for them to start sticking to my clothing. But I have a feeling that Frisk was colder, as she was in her sweater and shorts. Frisk and I trudged forwards. We seemed to be in a forest. I heard a snap behind me, and I turned around, a ball of fire lit in my hand.

"Who's there?" I shouted. But nobody answered. Frisk was tugging on my sweater, telling me that we had to continue. I extinguished the flame and started moving forwards. We reached a gate that didn't really look like it could block out anyone. The bars were too big and spaced too far apart. I started hearing footsteps from behind me. Frisk turned around first, and I followed, lighting another ball of flames in my hand. The light was weak and fleeting. We still couldn't see who was approaching until they got extremely close.

"huh… well what've we got here… a little kid and her magical protector?" The figure asked finally going into our little light. We saw that they were a skeleton monster, and my flames started to flicker more rapidly, my fear influencing it. "you guys don't have to be afraid. i'm not gonna hurt ya." I extinguished my flames, letting what little light that was around do its job. "my name's sans. sans the skeleton. now like i said, i won't hurt you guys. heck, i'm supposed to capture ya right now, but i'm too lazy. my brother, however, is a human hunting fanatic. he'd probably try to capture ya so he could become a royal guardsman. i'll help ya get through snowdin." He led us forward a ways to what appeared to be a shoddy sentry station. "my bro's comin'. one of you get behind that conveniently shaped lamp, while the other should get behind the conveniently shaped plant." I wasn't in the mood to argue with someone who seemed like they knew what they were talking about, so I dived behind the plant, while Frisk rushed behind the lamp.

A tall skeleton wearing what appeared to be battle armor. "SANS! IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" He shouted in Sans's general direction.

"well papyrus, maybe this lamp will help with your problems." Sans was either selling us out or doing some weird form of reverse psychology. Either way, I was starting to feel skeptical.

"SANS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Papyrus said, while stomping on the ground. "ALL YOU DO ANYMORE IS NAP AND DRINK KETCHUP!"

"bro, i think that's called sleeping and staying hydrated…" Sans said while scratching the back of his skull.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES ANY WORK AROUND HERE!" Papyrus seemed to sigh out of slight annoyance.

"papyrus, the plant over here might help you from working yourself… to the bone!" Sans did a pose after his pun while I kept myself from laughing.

"SANS!" Papyrus snapped. He looked genuinely angry.

"you're smiling." Sans pointed out.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus stomped on the ground again before he appeared to be walking away. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT, SANS!" Papyrus dashed away before showing his skull back to us, only to laugh. "NYEH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! HEH!" He vanished from view.

Sans looked at us. "i have a favor to ask you two… do you think you could play along with paps? i think that he'd be a lot happier if he had some 'body' to 'capture'." I giggled at the pun. "you should probably get some rest. paps'll probably wear you out with his puzzles. you can sleep in my sentry station. contrary to its looks, it's really warm."

Frisk and I climbed into it, taking opposite walls of the station. "You're right!" Frisk exclaimed. "It's almost like a comfy room!" I just curled up in a corner and started to drift off. I could hear Sans and Frisk talk for a while before I completely fell asleep.

 **-Author and Felix are relaxing. Unknowingly, they create a reflection.-**

 **F: ...I have a question for you, Mr. All-Knowing..**

 **A: Alright. Shoot.**

 **F: What even is your name? -Felix narrows his eyes.-**

 **K: Kenny.**

 **F: Huh... Still sounds familiar...**

 **K: Meh. I'll just see all you readers later! I'm changing my schedule to whenever I can finish a chapter from now on, as I'm out of pre-written chapters... This upcoming week may be a bit update-dry... I probably won't get much time to write as I have my final three dress rehearsals and three performances for my school play. Man... Despite being a background character, I'm in all four scenes...**

 **F: Just don't lose yourself... I don't need to get lost again...**

 **K: ...you're never gonna let that go, are you?**

 **F: Nope! Anyways, peace! Don't forget to review if you want to see something.**

 **K: You're stealing my lines too!**

 **-Felix runs away!**

 ***end transmission***


	5. Author's Note and Short Chapter

**This is not a "true" chapter. It has happened, but it isn't important. I've really been busy. I'm running late on a few papers, it's the last dress rehearsal for my play, and I admitted some of my past actions to my parents. Until I can calm things down, I probably won't post a chapter. If I could guess, the next chapter will probably be on Sunday, Monday, or Tuesday. I know it's a lot of time, but I really have been through quite a few loops this week.**

 **-Dreamscape-**

I sighed. I really wanted to know why I had my magic. It just seemed... off. I loved to create things with it in my Dreamscape, but today... I just wanted to be normal... So I could be accepted. So I could have parents that loved me. So I could stop wanting to die... I could do it at any time but... Where would that leave Frisk? Would she die too? Would she allow them to take her soul? If I die now, then she might give up... I have to stay strong for now. For Frisk. If I am to be killed, and my soul taken, it will be by the King. He will take my soul, add it to the six others, and break the barrier. I only hope that those actions do not hurt monsterkind as a whole...

Footsteps starting sounding off. I looked in the direction of them, and a tall fox monster was there. The one that I created. One after my own mindset. I only wish I knew why I created him. Loneliness? Boredom? Something else? I felt the world around me start to shift. I was awakening. I looked at the fox monster again. It shrugged. I opened my eyes and everything faded to white.

 **Sorry this is a short, non-storyline chapter, but I needed to get something out to explain this.**


	6. Puns, Pals, and Papyrus

**A/N: Welcome back to that one fanfic you may or may not like! And I even got the chapter out before I said I did! Man, I really pushed myself for this one...**

 **Anyway, review answering time!**

 **Llew444: Thank you for your feedback and support. Yep, "break a leg" is what they say, but I don't want to break a leg... -_-'**

 **The Rude Girl: Thanks for the support nonetheless. I appreciate it.**

 **I'm hatching ideas for after the Neutral Run and Pacifist Run of this. I'll be making a poll, and the question will be, "Who do you want to see have a Genocide Run?" The seven options will be: Felix, Frisk, Chara, Felix and Frisk, Felix and Chara, Chara and Frisk, All Three Humans, or No-one. If I get a close enough spread between one of the Genocide options and the No Genocide option, I might bring more pain upon myself to create another story where there is no Genocide timeline.  
**

 **Please vote!**

 **Felix: "What's... a Genocide Run?"**

 **Kenny: "Nothing you need to worry about..."**

 **Felix: "If you say so..."**

 **Upload initiated.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Puns, Pals, and Papyrus**

When I woke up from my dream, Frisk was writing in a book. I wanted to know what she was writing, but I guessed that the book was her diary. I got up and dusted myself off, as some snow had collected on me. I didn't know how, but it happened. "Frisk, you ready to go?"

She looked at me, before smiling. "Yep! I wonder what Papyrus and Sans are up to though…"

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "With Sans's capabilities to be a comedian, and Papyrus's tendencies to get annoyed at Sans's puns, it's a wonder how they don't start attacking each other…" I suddenly thought to myself, _"How did I know that?"_

"You do have a point there. Papyrus seems like he'd rather be lazy than listen to Sans's puns… And that's saying something…" Frisk's voice trailed off, as if she was implying something, but I didn't understand. Just as I was about to ask Frisk, a snowball hit the sentry station. Frisk stood up. "Sans, if you wanted us up, you didn't have to throw snowballs at your own sentry station…"

"well, i just wanted to let you kiddos know that paps is up. i rattled his bones this morning with some more of my hilarious puns. if you see him stomping in the snow next to me, that's why." Sans was showing off his usual smile.

"Thanks, Sans." I waved at him as he walked off. I jumped out of the sentry station, my weapon and shield on my back. "Welp, shall we move forwards? I don't want to keep Papyrus waiting."

Frisk nodded. "As he would say, 'The Great Papyrus is unimpressed with your speed of walking!'" We both started laughing before I looked at her. "…What?"

"He hasn't called himself 'The Great Papyrus'…" I was suspicious.

"I thought he did… I mean, I get the feeling that he did…" Frisk shook her head. "Whatever, it's probably from my dreams or something." She started racing off, the bow in her hair bouncing as she ran.

I thought for a moment. _"Frisk says something that hasn't been said, I think something I shouldn't, and I've got this weird voice following me around…"_ I rubbed my temples. _"Yep… Definitely need to see a psychiatrist after this…"_

I ran after Frisk, and skidded to a halt beside her. Sans and Papyrus were talking. Suddenly, Papyrus pointed at us. "SANS! ARE THOSE… HUMANS?"

Sans pointed past us and at a rock and a small tree. "no, that's a rock, and that's a pine tree. we've got plenty of those around here, bro."

Papyrus looked disappointed. "OH… I SEE… I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, ROCK. I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, TREE." I had a confused look on my face.

"hey, paps." Sans was trying to get his attention again. "what's that in front of the rock and tree?"

Papyrus's face lit up like… like that small pine tree he apologized to. "ARE _THOSE_ HUMANS?!"

"yeah, paps. i think they are." Sans was holding back some laughter.

"FINALLY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED NOT ONLY ONE, BUT _TWO_ HUMANS! NOW, I WILL NOT ONLY BE A PRESTIGIOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN, BUT I WILL BE ONE OF UNDYNE'S MOST TRUSTED SOLDIERS!" Papyrus's voice echoed through the forest, as his cape billowed behind him. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEH!" He dashed off. "HEH!"…but not before coming back to laugh once again.

Sans looked proud in us. "hey, thanks kids. pap seems really happy now." I smiled at him, and his smile flashed back at me. "if you could play along with him, at least until you guys get outta snowdin, i'll have to take ya to grillby's sometime."

"You don't need to take us to Grillby's, Sans." Frisk smiled too. "We'll be happy to help."

"alright. paps'll have some puzzles for ya. none of 'em are really that dangerous. i will warn you though. in order to get outta snowdin, you'll hafta battle my bro." Sans's smile faultered when he said battle. _"That's strange…"_ I thought. _"He acts like he's said this to us before, and we disobeyed but… I don't remember doing this…"_

Nonetheless, I laughed slightly. "Don't worry, we'll go through these puzzles like champions! And when we battle, it will end with mercy, not bloodshed."

Sans sighed. "good. i'll be up ahead." He started walking away before he stopped before thinking. "that's a good one… heh, i'll be sure to use that one…" I shrugged, guessing he was just talking about a pun.

I turned to Frisk. "I guess you were right… He did say he was 'The Great Papyrus'… I guess he must've said it earlier, and I missed it." Frisk nodded.

"Told you. Now c'mon, let's get going!" Frisk ran ahead, and I followed, right next to her. We went through some tough puzzles. I say that because Frisk left me in the dust, and I had to figure them out… It took me quite the while to catch up to her. I caught up to her when she was staring at… a piece of paper?

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted. "WHERE IS YOUR PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there bro. it's junior jumble, your favorite." Sans said as Frisk and I started to solve it.

"JUNIOR JUMBLE? WOWIE, THIS MUST BE A REALLY GOOD ONE IF THEY'RE TAKING SO MUCH TIME ON IT!" Papyrus smiled.

"c'mon pap, i only used it because i solved the crossword." Sans said.

"CROSSWORDS? HOW DARE YOU, SANS! JUNIOR JUMBLE IS FAR SUPERIOR TO CROSSWORDS!" Papyrus seemed offended.

"pap, you know that junior jumble's for babybones." Sans seems like he rehearsed this. "little bitty _junior_ babybones that _jumble_ their words!" I chuckled at the pun. "see, even the guy thinks it's funny!"

"GRR! SANS, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INSULTED MY JUNIOR JUMBLE!" Papyrus looked like he was about to snap until… "IT HURT MY FEELINGS…" Papyrus then looked like he was about to cry.

"i'm sorry pap. tell ya what. let's let the humans decide which is harder." Sans offered.

"WOWIE, SANS! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! SO, HUMANS, WHICH IS IT? JUNIOR JUMBLE…" Papyrus had brightened up considerably.

Sans still had his smile almost plastered onto his face. "or crosswords?"

Frisk and I spoke at the same time. "Crosswords!" I exclaimed. However, Frisk called out, "Junior Jumble!" We looked at each other. We shouted our choices at each other once again. We both sighed.

"huh… guess it all depends on the person then, huh paps?" Sans seemed interested.

"I GUESS SO. WHILE JUNIOR JUMBLES ARE HARD FOR ME, CROSSWORDS ARE HARD FOR YOU. WOWIE! WHAT A GREAT DISCOVERY WE MADE!" Papyrus seemed proud of himself. "WELL, HUMANS, I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU UP AHEAD!" Papyrus dashed off, leaving us with Sans once again.

"hey, thank you guys. i know you probably didn't plan this, but thank you, felix, for agreeing with me, and thank you too, frisk, for agreeing with paps." Sans's smile seemed to radiate gratitude now. "i'll be taking my leave now. _tibia_ honest, i'm getting pretty fatigued. _patella_ the truth, i haven't been getting the greatest sleep." He turned around and started walking away.

"See ya around." I said. Frisk waved goodbye. "Hey, Sans." He turned back. "Just don't tell me a _fibia_ if you can't get sleep!" Sans chuckled.

"good one, kid. i've taught you well." Sans resumed his walk away from us. I looked at Frisk, pointing at Sans, and the fact that he walked in the wrong direction. Frisk shrugged before walking after Papyrus. I followed her. After a few yards, however, we made it to a strange wooden box. Inside, there was a punching glove, and a copper blade. Frisk immediately put on the glove, which she dubbed a Tough Glove, and put the Toy Knife in the box. I followed suit, putting my Toy Sword in the box, and grabbing the blade. Immediately, I heard a voice again, like when I fought Toriel, " _You obtained the Training Sword."_ I shook off the dread I felt, and Frisk and I started to venture onwards.

We come to a semi-open plain, where Papyrus and Sans were standing at the other end. Papyrus looked excited. "HUMANS! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FACE… THE ELECTRIC MAZE! HERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND YOUR WAY THROUGH THIS INVISIBLE MAZE! AND EVERY TIME YOU HIT A WALL… YOU GET ZAPPED! NYEHEHEH! IT TRULY IS A GREAT PUZZLE!" I felt very skeptical about this… I didn't want to get shocked into next month, and I don't think Frisk did either. "OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" He walked through the maze, trailing footprints behind him. "YOU NEED TO HOLD THIS." He placed a blue orb on my and Frisk's heads. We looked at each other, than traversed through the maze flawlessly. "GAH! YOU HJMANS ARE CRAFTY! I'M DOWN TO MY LAST TWO PUZZLES, BUT THEY ARE THE HARDEST YET! NYEHEHEHEH! HEH!" He dashed off.

Sans shrugged before following Papyrus. Frisk and I followed, having a little pun war between ourselves on the way. Eventually, Papyrus was standing in front of a machine, and Sans was off to the side, laying down. "NOW, SMALL HUMANS, COMES YOUR GREATEST CHALLENGE YET!" A computer station was in the snow. It was whirring and appeared to be making calculations. "IF YOU HAPPEN TO GET PAST THIS PUZZLE, I STILL HAVE ONE MORE IN STORE FOR YOU! ANYWAY, THIS PUZZLE STARTS… NOW!" He slammed a fist onto a button, and the computer starting flashing many colors.

 **That's chapter 5. The true one anyways.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll try and get the next one out before next week is up.**

 ***transmission ended***


	7. Getting Snowdin-to Snowdin

**A/N: I feel pretty good about this chapter. Not gonna lie. Anyways, time for answering Reviews!**

 **Guest User FluffyPony101: I know. SAO and SAO II are my favorite animes.**

 **badbloodkiller1: I want to write Genocide stories mainly for the repercussions of the run. I do also want to write one timeline without any G-runs.**

 **Llew444: "WHY THANK YOU, REVIEWER LLEW444! I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED SEEING ME IN ACTION!" Alright Papyrus, that's enough. "BUT I WAS THANKING HIM..." I know, we need to move on though...**

 **Koil-Archer: Of course. If a short chapter isn't short, it's long, and the chapter you reviewed on wasn't long, it was short. Did I make any sense there?**

 **Guest User geniside felix: I'm gonna assume that you want Felix as a vote, and consider your vote received.**

 **Anyway, Papyrus you better head back into Snowdin. Your puzzle is starting to boot up.**

 **"OH GOODIE!"**

 **-Papyrus dashes away.-**

 **While he runs back to the story...**

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Getting Snowdin-to Snowdin**

Papyrus laughed as the machine started up. "NOT EVEN I KNOW THE SOLUTION TO THIS PUZZLE!" The snow started to shift away, revealing a rapidly flashing tile floor. Suddenly, it stopped, the entire surface showing pink. "…WHAT… DID… DID IT JUST GO ALL PINK?" I nodded. "I GUESS I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT PINK DOES THEN… ON THIS EVERY COLOR TILE IS DIFFERENT. PINK TILES DO…" I held my breath. "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING." I breathed out. "I GUESS IT'S ONTO MY LAST AND MOST CHALLENGING PUZZLE!" He walked away, a grin still on his face, even though his puzzle didn't work.

"i must say i'm amazed. pap didn't lose his cool when his machine didn't work." Sans sat up. "he must really be happy 'capturing' you." He motioned for us to follow him. Frisk and I followed him until he turned a corner in completely disappeared. Eventually, we made it to a bridge. Sans and Papyrus were at the other end.

"HUMANS!" Papyrus announced. "THIS IS YOUR FINAL CHALLENGE! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR WILL TEST YOUR SPEED AND DODGING ABILITY!" On command, a cannon, a flamethrower, an axe, a giant hammer, and a… dog on a rope came down? "BECAUSE THIS IS SO CHALLENGING, I'LL ONLY REQUIRE ONE OF YOU TO DO IT."

"Thanks, The Great Papyrus!" I stepped forward. "I'm doing this one, Frisk, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Frisk looked like she was about to protest. "Don't worry… I'm gonna use some magic so that I'm safe... er…"

"ALRIGHT, MALE HUMAN! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR ACTIVATES… NOW!" The Gauntlet swung into action, but I wasn't far enough in to get hit.

I clapped my hands, feeling my magic surge through them… "Dynamic Dash!" I yelled as I parted my hands. I dashed forwards, running through the Gauntlet. The Axe and Hammer were easy. Just zipped past them. I jumped over the Flamethrower, and rolled under the cannon ball. The dog, however, was the hardest, as it was spinning rapidly, almost constantly being in the way of my path. I did something risky. I jumped off the bridge, starting to fall. I gathered my magic in my palms again and blasted it out, trying to do anything to gain some lift. It worked, sending me rocketing forwards, but I landed in the branches of a pine tree. "I'm okay…" I faintly said from the tree.

"HUMAN… THAT WAS AMAZING! THAT WAS THE BEST USE OF MAGIC I'VE EVER SEEN! YOU DODGED EVERYTHING SO FLAWLESSLY, IT'S LIKE IT WASN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE FOR YOU!" Papyrus was awestruck.

"i never thought i'd see the day when something other than a bird flew… guess i should _rave on_ about how amazing it was." Sans seemed impressed. Papyrus didn't even react to the pun. As I climbed down, Papyrus deactivated the Gauntlet, and Frisk ran across the bridge.

"Felix…" Frisk's tone was angry. "If you do something like that again, I can and will put limits on your magic." _"Jeez… That's a bit much, don't you think?"_ "And if you think that's a bit much, just wait until I _really_ get angry!" I raised my hands in surrender.

Papyrus spoke up. "MALE HUMAN, I WOULD CONSIDER IT AN HONOR TO BATTLE WITH SOMEONE WITH SO MUCH MAGICAL PROWESS. IF YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO BATTLE YOU, I WOULD GLADLY WELCOME YOU INTO OUR HOME SO YOU MAY REST UP BEFORE THE FIGHT."

I smiled. "I'd consider it an honor as well, to battle such a crafty individual such as yourself." Papyrus looked like he was about to explode from excitement. "If I may so ask, could you please lead us to your house? I am starting to get tired…" Papyrus nodded and started to march off, yelling to follow him. "Phew… That burst of magic took way too much out of me…"

"i'll see you guys there. i have some business to take care of…" Sans sounded suspicious, but I shook it off. I didn't know Sans well enough to know if his business was dangerous. I walked to Papyrus's, and presumably Sans's, house. Frisk followed. She yawned on the way, so I knew she was tired.

"AH! HUMANS! WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE!" Papyrus seemed extremely excited to show us around. "HERE IS THE LIVING ROOM, WHERE YOU WILL BE SLEEPING TONIGHT. I'M SORRY, BUT I DO NOT HAVE A GUEST ROOM FOR YOU TO SLEEP IN."

I waved him off of the guest room topic. "No need. As long as I get a blanket, I could probably sleep most anywhere." Frisk rolled her eyes. "What? I could…" Frisk shrugged.

"ALRIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BRING DOWN SOME GREAT, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BLANKETS FOR MY GUESTS!" Papyrus bounded away, his cape billowing. A few moments later, he brought down some blankets for Frisk and I. "HERE THEY ARE, MY GUESTS." He handed each of us two blankets. "I GAVE YOU EACH TWO, AS IT GETS CHILLY HERE IN SNOWDIN TOWN." I nodded in understanding, and Frisk did too.

Papyrus was about to leave when I remembered something. "Papyrus, wait."

"WHAT IS IT, HUMANS? HAVE I FORGOTTEN SOMETHING?" Papyrus's face looked anxious, like he was about to get scolded.

"You're not in trouble…" I laughed slightly. "I wanted to tell you our names. I'm Felix, and she…" I pointed to Frisk, who was already sleeping on the couch. "…is Frisk."

"THANK YOU, THE FANTASTIC FELIX! NOW BOTH YOU AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP SO THAT WE CAN BATTLE AT OUR VERY BEST!" He ran up to his room, slamming the door.

"He's right… I should sleep…" I muttered to myself as I laid down. I drifted off to sleep, not even dreaming about what's to come.

I was awoken by someone nudging me. "H-Huh?" I sat up slowly. "Who's there?"

"IT'S ME… PAPYRUS…" Papyrus's voice was in an unnatural whisper. "I HEARD A LOUD THUMP SOMEWHERE. I THINK SOMEONE ELSE MIGHT BE IN MY HOUSE… COULD YOU HELP ME TAKE A LOOK AROUND?"

"Sure." I got up, summoning some fire magic in my hand. Instantly, the room was lit up.

"WOWIE." Papyrus's voice was still a whisper, but it showed his excitement. "THAT FIRE MAGIC IS COOL. IT'S LIKE AN ACTUAL FLAME YOU CAN CARRY!"

I looked over to Frisk and saw that she had fallen off of the couch. Sans was sleeping on the back of the couch. "Heh… Well, Papyrus, you either heard Frisk fall off the couch, or Sans get onto the back of it. See, nothing to worry about."

"I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU, FELIX. I FEEL SO SILLY NOW THAT I KNOW IT WAS EITHER SANS OR FRISK." Papyrus's voice was now like a normal person's speaking voice. Still quieter than normal for Papyrus, but still a decent volume.

"It's okay, Papyrus. Anything for a friend." I gave him a bright smile.

Papyrus looked like he was about to cry. "YOU THINK OF ME… AS A FRIEND?"

"Of course I do, Papyrus. Yesterday, we had tons of fun with your puzzles, and we're having a sleepover." I stretched backwards. "Although, I haven't had that much sleep in one sitting in a long while…"

"YOU GOT MORE SLEEP THAN USUAL, DESPITE ME WAKING YOU UP?" Papyrus looked surprised.

"I'm a light sleeper. Normally, after a couple of hours, my body wakes me up anyways." I folded the blankets back up. "Thanks for this, Papyrus. I really appreciate it."

"SO, ARE YOU READY TO BATTLE?" He had a wide smile on his face, seeming like he was ready to take on anything. I nodded. "WAIT… YOU CAN'T GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR OWN BATTLE ARMOR!"

"Well… I don't really have much to wear?" I shrugged, not really understanding that I need special battle armor.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN LEND YOU SOME OF MINE TO CREATE YOUR VERY OWN BATTLE ARMOR!" He rushed upstairs and I followed him. He was rummaging through his closet. "HMM… I'M GETTING A CREATIVE BREAKTHROUGH!" The next two minutes passed by in a flash. I was getting clothes put onto me, as well as getting new weapons. Afterwards, Papyrus looked impressed as he motioned me to a mirror. I was now clothed in black. Black pants, black jacket, black cloak, and black boots. I now had a white shield and a white lance on my back, to diversify my color. "IT'S PERFECT! JUST AS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU CAN BE THE BLACK LANCER!"

"Thanks a million for this, Papyrus!" I smiled, starting to rush downstairs before turning to him. "Well, c'mon! Let's have our battle!" As Papyrus seemed to gather some things, I woke both Frisk and Sans. "C'mon you two. I want you two there mainly for two reasons. One, to watch. Two, to help out just in case something goes awry." Sans nodded. He seemed like he wanted to watch too.

As I rushed to the predetermined battle site, I felt something… That special power that we had named DETERMINATION… I swear, I was feeling that very power surge through me now. I was DETERMINED to fight, but not to kill. I was DETERMINED to make a true friend out of both Papyrus and Sans. And I was DETERMINED to make sure that all Monsters got out of the Underground for good.


	8. Felix-Trousle

**A/N: Thanks for reading the story once again, and I've gotta say, I'm feeling kinda good about this chapter. First real battle scene I've written, and I feel pretty good about it. Anyway, Review Answering Time!**

 **Llew444: Thanks again, but I'm afraid Frisk won't be a major character in this chapter, as it's the Papyrus Fight and just that. It's probably why the chapter's kinda short again. If you want Chara though, she won't really be showing up unless Flavor Text is your thing. Or a certain fall caused by a fish-lady.**

 **KoilArcher: Funny? Maybe, I guess. I have a weird sense of humor. I will adventure onwards until the end of this story and its saga that I have planned!**

 **SilverWolfAndMagentaKitty: I'll keep it in mind... Nobody's voting on the poll, so I guess I'll explain it further. For each option, there comes an amount of TimeLines. If you choose Felix, Frisk, and Chara option, you'll be getting 3 stories at once when this gets over. One timeline where Felix Genocides, one where Frisk Genocides, and one where Chara Genocides, using either Frisk's or Felix's body. Haven't decided yet on that one. There will also be a PURE Timeline. One where no Genocides exist.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, so now let's start!**

 **Felix: What's a timeline?**

 **Kenny: Ask Sans...**

 **Felix: Alright!**

 **Chapter start!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Felix-Trousle**

I waited for Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk to show up, but they didn't take long. Suddenly, when Papyrus stood opposite me, the area around us began to cloud with snow. We could only see shadows. Without realizing it, I began to speak. "Papyrus, I've had great fun with you for the past day. It's been so long since I've actually had fun with someone I can call a friend. And even though we're battling, and the object is to win, I'd like to wish you great luck, The Great Papyrus. Win or lose, I hope we both have fun!" Suddenly, the battle ground faded to black and white.

I heard a voice at the start of the battle, one that would continue narrating through the battle, for a reason that I still don't understand… _"*Papyrus blocks the way!"_ At the beginning of the battle, I decided to use some magic to check out his stats. _"*Papyrus – ATK 10 DEF 12 HP 1250/1250 *He likes to say: 'Nyeh heh heh!'"_ Papyrus started with a lot of blue bones. I remembered some of what Toriel had taught me about magic. Orange and blue had something to do with movement… but I couldn't remember what. I thought it better to move than to stay still, so I charged into the blue bone, but I hit it, and fell. _"*HP 17/20"_ In hindsight… not the best decision… Suddenly, I felt gravity change around me. I looked at my soul, and it wasn't green anymore. It was blue! "NYEH HEH HEH! YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" _"*You're blue now."_

"Alright then, that was you're attack, here's mine!" I fired a few Fireballs at Papyrus, then I slashed once at him using the white lance Papyrus gave me. He either dodged out of the way of everything, or I'm just bad at aiming. Nothing hit at all. His next attack took me by complete surprise. I don't know how else to explain it. Normally, when my soul was its pale green color, the attacks would come at me as if it was a top-down shooter. Now, it was like the game went from top-down to side view! I had to keep jumping over Papyrus's attacks, but thankfully for me, my jumping ability had increased as well. I dodged all of them, rolling at the end of my final jump. _"*Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool."_

I dashed forwards, aiming a slice at Papyrus. One second he was unarmed, the next he was matching my strike with one of his own from a bone lance. "NYEH HEH HEH! I BET YOU DIDN'T THINK I HAD A WEAPON OF MY OWN!" He forcibly pushed me back, causing me to tumble into a stray bone. _"*HP 13/20"_ Great… Attacked and damaged on my own turn… I leaped over Papyrus's next attack. _"*Smells like bones."_ I rushed forwards, getting a slash on Papyrus. The numbers "158" were shown above his head, so I believed he had 1092/1250 HP. "WOWIE! WITH AN ATTACK LIKE THAT, I'LL HAVE TO PREPARE TO USE MY **SPECIAL ATTACK!** " _"*Papyrus is preparing to use his special attack."_ Papyrus's next attack was very simple. He was focusing on getting his special attack ready.

"Well, Papyrus, if I don't win this turn or next turn, you're probably going to. I've got a **special attack** of my own, and I plan to use it on my next turn." **_[Act_** ** _à_** ** _Prepare_** ** _à_** ** _Special Attack]_** Papyrus looked nervous.

He shook his skull before focusing. "ALRIGHT! NOW'S THE TIME FOR MY **SPECIAL ATTACK!** " He started using his magic, but a dog grabbed the magic in his maw, and ran off with it. "NO! MY **SPECIAL ATTACK!** *SIGH* I GUESS I'LL USE A SUPER COOL NORMAL ATTACK INSTEAD…" _"*Papyrus prepares a normal attack."_

"Well, I need a bit more time, so you're off the hook this turn..." **_[Act_** ** _à_** ** _Prepare_** ** _à_** ** _Special Attack]_** Papyrus sighed again before continuing.

"WELL… HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK." Papyrus's "normal attack" actually hit me quite a lot. _"*HP 2/20. Your HP is critical!"_ I breathed heavily before standing up straight.

"Alright, here goes something I taught myself when I was back in the RUINS!" I tossed my lance aside before starting to have my magic surround me. I felt my magic condense around me, and I suddenly threw my arms outwards. Immediately, swords, spears, lances, knives, and a lot of other bladed weapons went towards Papyrus. Most of the missed, but two knives nicked his shoulder. The numbers that flashed above Papyrus's head were "223!" and "156". I fell to my knees. It felt like I had nothing left in me, like I was just an empty shell. "That's it, Papyrus… I'm… I'm done… I… I concede…"

Papyrus was panting too, but it looked like he could still battle. "Y-YES! I *HUFF* WON! DID YOU… SEE ME SANS? I WON AGAINST *PUFF* FELIX!" Papyrus seemed like he was going to cry tears of happiness.

"yeah bro. i saw you. great job there. why don't we get both you and felix back to the house, so you two can rest up again. i'm sure he would appreciate some of your spaghetti." Sans seemed like he was hinting at something, but I was too tired to care. Too too tired, actually. The last thing I remember is the comment about spaghetti before passing out into the snow.

 **-Felix is passed out upon the ground.-**

 **Shit... MEDIC!**

 **Papyrus: DO NOT WORRY, FANTASTIC FELIX! I SHALL HEAL YOU WITH MY SPAGHETTI!**

 **Kenny: Not quite what I had in mind, but it's monster food. It should work.**

 **Papyrus: OF COURSE IT WILL WORK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SLAVE OVER A STOVE TO CREATE THIS MAGNIFICENT AND HEALING DISH!**

 **Kenny: Alright, Paps... See you guys in a few days...**


	9. Frisk's Diary 1: With love, not LOVE

**Chapter 8**

 **Frisk's Diary: With love, not LOVE.**

 **A/N: Before this begins, I'm gonna set it out for you. I wanted something different, and Llew444 suggested that Frisk get a bit more of the spotlight. I will agree that Frisk's Main Character time has been a bit lacking, so that's the first reason. The second reason is that I want another time-skip while Felix recovers. So I figured, why not expose Frisk's Diary? Here is Diary Chapter 1: From Frisk, With Love.**

Day 108

 _Dear Diary,_

Oh how I love writing those first two words down. But something else has affected my mood today... Felix fought Papyrus today, and they both survived. Sans healed Papyrus up in a jiffy, but Felix... Felix hasn't woken up, and we've even fed him Monster Food. I want him to wake up so badly. Without him, it feels like... It feels like something's missing. I can't describe it, but it feels like part of me went to sleep or something. Like the happy me decided to take the day off. I asked Sans about it and he said, "well kid, that's what happens when you're missing someone you love. someone you really care about. someone that's your family." Instantly, I felt a pang of heartache for Toriel. It had been some time since I last saw her, and I hadn't thought about her once. I felt like I betrayed her.

Instantly, I whipped out my cell phone and called Toriel. She didn't pick up. I said to myself, "But nobody came..." I tried again. No response. I tried a third time. And a fourth. And a fifth. No answer at all. I put the phone away and sat down on the couch. I thought about a lot of things. About why I fell, and no, not just because of the branch. I thought about why I cared. Why I had love. No, not LOVE, or Level Of ViolencE, love. Like how a parent is supposed to love their child. It's weird though... Before this RESET, I can't remember Felix in the Underground at all... I don't think he remembers the Underground either. He was so amazed when I LOADED that he held me tight and told me never to do it again. He's the reason I we stayed so long in the Ruins. I wonder what Sans is really thinking... He can remember parts of RESETS... Or were his memories of RESETS completely wiped this time around?

I'll have to ask him to be sure.

 _From Frisk Dreemurr,_ _Daughter of Toriel Dreemurr_

 _With love, not LOVE._

Day 109

 _Dear Diary,_

Felix still hasn't woken up yet. I find myself getting more and more worried by the minute. I know Sans said that I care about him a lot, but do I really care about him that much? I almost never leave his side anymore. Papyrus brings me lots of his spaghetti. It tastes disgusting indescribable. Well, at least it's something that gives me nourishment... Even if it's full of magic and stuff...

I hope he wakes up soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together. Even though I don't remember him before this RESET, I feel like he was meant to be here... Like he's the key to something. Maybe with him, I can finally free everyone and I mean everyone even Flowey Asriel Dreemurr. I miss talking to him. On RESET #25, I actually talked with him until he faded to Flowey... We had such good conversations... We even talked about how we could get him to the surface. As Asriel, not Flowey. He said that some aspect was missing, but he didn't know what. Maybe Felix is that element? I hate to think about it, but if he gives Flowey his soul in addition to the seven others, will Asriel be able to stay together with everyone? I don't want to think about it at all... Right now, even thinking about Felix being gone is like ripping my heart out...

So who will I choose? A human brother? Or a monster brother?

 _From the ever indecisive Frisk Dreemurr,_

 _With love, not LOVE._

Day 110

 _Dear Diary,_

I remembered how to heal Humans. Alphys taught me on Surface Try #17, Day 12. She said to never use it on Monsters, or else they'll melt... I can use it on Humans though, which is a big advantage right now. I might even be able to wake Felix up! I'll try it at the end of today, if Felix doesn't wake up on his own. I'm so excited, I can hardly wait… I'll get Felix back, and then we can go visit adventure to the Capital and visit have an audience with Uncle King Fluffybuns Asgore ASGORE. I really need to get an eraser…

I don't think I can write anymore today… I'm too anxious… Let's hope I make the _write_ decision. Heh… Papa Sans is rubbing off on me. All these cross-outs are making me wonder though… Will Momma Toriel choose Sans or Asgore this time around? In some Surface Tries, she chose Asgore, in some she chose Sans, and in others, she chose to be, as my friend Guillermo put it, "single like a Pringle and ready to mingle". I laughed so hard when I heard that…

Time to wake up the Sleepyhead…

 _From the TimeLine Jumper Herself, Frisk Dreemurr,_

 _With love, not LOVE._


	10. Talking to Friends Old and New

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long break guys. I got sick over Thanksgiving, and wasn't able to write for a while. Hopefully, that doesn't happen again and I'll be able to upload by Sunday or something.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Talking to Friends Old and New**

When I woke up, Frisk was standing over me, red magic dust pouring out of her hands. W-Wait… Magic? That can't be right… "F-Frisk…" I groaned. She gasped, and I head gasps from what I thought were Sans and Papyrus. I sat up, and Frisk stopped her magic. "What the hell happened? All I remember is something about spaghetti and passing out…"

Frisk explained. "Sans said something about Papyrus cooking you some spaghetti, and you passed out. We brought you home and tried feeding you monster food to wake you up, but nothing happened. I just had to bring back some old technique of mine. Using DETERMINATION to heal humans. You're save to come over now, Skelebros."

Sans chuckled. "i don't know how you did it kid, but you woke him up after a three day nap. pap could only do that when he threatened to cancel my tab with grillby."

Papyrus laughed too. "IT'S TRUE, HUMANS! HE SLEPT FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS AND WHEN I YELLED AT HIM THAT THE TAB WAS GOING TO BE CANCELED, HE GOT UP IN AN INSTANT!"

I stretched my back. "Hey… I'm gonna deliver something to an old friend…" I grabbed Chara's sweater and Asriel's toys and went to the Ruins door. My battle outfit actually kept me quite warm.

I knocked on the door. "Hey… Toriel… I know you're busy and I'm probably talking to myself, but if you're there… I have some things to give you… I have Chara's sweater and Asriel's set of toys. I don't know if you want them back, but I thought I'd try anyways…" The door opened and Toriel stood there. I handed her the sweater and toys.

"Thank you, my child… I am very grateful for this…" Toriel smiled at me, and I could almost feel her Soul pulse with joy. "I must say though, I almost don't recognize you. You look like one of the Royal Guard members…" She laughed slightly. "Felix, I wish you good luck…"

I smiled and nodded before walking away. I heard the Ruins door click shut behind me. I walked back to Sans and Papyrus's place. Papyrus and Frisk were talking, while Sans leaned against the wall. Papyrus turned to me. "FANTASTIC FELIX! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO GO ON A DATE WITH FRISK! SO THEREFORE YOU WILL HAVE TO STAY IN SNOWDIN FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER!" I felt my smile waiver, and it turned into just a slight smile.

"That… That's great Papyrus…" Although I said that was great, on the inside I felt… jealousy? _"Why would I feel jealousy? It's just Frisk… She can date who she likes too."_ I thought to myself.

Sans had a proposition. "say, felix. while frisk and pap are on their date, why don't i take ya to grillby's?" I nodded, not really wanting to say more. "alright, this way. i know a shortcut." He started walking the opposite direction, and I followed him, thinking that Grillby maybe had another restaurant somewhere. Suddenly, we were there. Inside the Grillby's at Snowdin Town. Everyone said hello to Sans, and we sat down.

Grillby's voice was soft, almost getting lost in his flames. "What'll you have, kid?"

I sighed. I just wanted to go back to bed to be honest. And by bed, I mean floor. "Strongest stuff you'll allow me to have." Grillby went in back and came out with two bottles of ketchup. He slid one to Sans and one to me. "Whatever, if it helps me erase what I saw, I'm fine with it…"

"sorry, kid, but that won't help. shall i get to the real reason i brought you here?" Sans seemed oddly serious. I just shrugged as I drank a little ketchup. It wasn't like I expected, oddly enough. "well…" Time seemed to freeze around us as I raised an eyebrow. "have you ever heard of a talking flower?" I thought of Flowey the Flower and shuddered. I nodded. "you shuddered… do you know of anything called an echo flower?" Sans's signature smile was gone, and replaced with a thin line signifying a neutral expression.

"What's an… 'echo flower'? Never heard of those… The talking flower _I'm_ talking about is a prick named Flowey…" I frowned, drinking more ketchup.

Sans's eyes went pupil less. I looked over at him, feeling slightly scared. "so you do know about the weed…" I felt like a bad time was coming my way. Countless sins crawled up my back and weighed on my neck. Karma that presumably was mine was coursing through my veins. I felt sick… Doomed to the death of KARMA… "hey felix… you alright?" He had his smile back, and his pupils were shining through again.

"Yeah… I'm just… fine… So what'd you have to say about the weed?" I drank some more ketchup, trying to just calm my nerves.

Sans shrugged a bit. "eh… he's made my life hell…" He drank his entire bottle of ketchup in one shot. "sadly enough, frisk has too." I looked at him like he was crazy. Frisk couldn't make his life hell, right? "kid, you've got to be kidding me… you don't know about the resets?"

"What's a reset?" My tone was skeptical. It sounded like we were in a videogame or something.

Sans sighed, closing his eyes, his smile fading again. "that's a question you'll have to ask frisk… it's not my place to tell…" he got up, and time appeared to go back to normal again. "welp, i gotta get back to my station. can you foot the bill this time? it's only 10G." I smirked, putting 10G on the counter for Grillby. He nodded thankfully. "i'll see all you guys later." A collection of goodbyes were heard, and Sans left.

I walked out, now with more questions than I ever had. What were these resets Sans talked about? How were both Flowey and Frisk connected to them? How had they hurt Sans? Why did nobody else remember them? The final question seemed most important to me. If I didn't remember the resets… was I supposed to even be here?


	11. A Great Date with The Great Papyrus

**A/N: Here's a chapter with Frisk being the star! Also, here's some Chara action too.**

 **C: "*Don't drag me into this."**

 **Too late.**

 **C: "Son ova bi-"**

 **D o n ' . . .**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Great Date with the Great Papyrus!**

 **Frisk's 1** **st** **person POV**

I watched as Sans took Felix through on of his "shortcuts", before turning to Papyrus. "SHALL WE START THE DATE, FRISK?" I nodded, smiling. "GOOD! I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE SPECIAL FOR OUR DATE!" He dashed off, and I followed hurriedly. He then turned around and rushed back, while I still followed. "HOW ABOUT SCENIC MY HOUSE? I THOUGHT ABOUT TAKING YOU TO GRILLBY'S, DESPITE ALL THE GREASE, BUT THEN I REALIZED SANS IS PROBABLY THERE WITH THE FANTASTIC FELIX."

I heard Chara yawn inside my head. _"*You realize that you went in a big circle."_ She says, trying to contain her boredom. "*Just lettin' you know, but Felix might know about me, partner." She appeared next to me, walking next to me. Papyrus couldn't see Chara, as she was a ghost, but Felix? I mean, he's a new addition to the cycle… I don't remember him from before. He might be able to see Chara. "*Uh, hello! Papyrus is waiting for you inside. You might want to follow him?" Chara seemed impatient as I walked in. _"Sorry, Chara! Just thinking about why Felix might be here…"_ "*Again?! When are you admit the fact that you have a fucking crush on the neutralized bastard?!"

"Ch-Chara! Don't say that!" I said out loud. I covered my mouth.

"HUMAN FRISK… ARE YOU OKAY? AND WHO IS THIS… CHARA PERSON YOU SPEAK OF?" Papyrus was asking too many questions for my liking.

I tried to make it seem like Chara was all in my head… which was true… "Chara? She's right here, Papyrus!" I said motioning to Chara. "She was talking about how she thinks that pasta is the worst thing in the world, and I had to calm her down. She can't be saying things like that to the best spaghetti maker in the entire universe!" "*This is just stupid enough that it might work… Papyrus just might be that dumb…" _"Chara, not now."_

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU FOR CALMING YOUR INVISIBLE FRIEND CHARA, HUMAN FRISK! AND THANK YOU FOR PROCLAIMING MY PROFESSION!" Papyrus's cape billowed behind him as he took his stance. "SO, HUMAN FRISK, IF YOU COULD TELL CHARA TO WAIT OUT HERE, AND WE CAN GO UPSTAIRS TO CONTINUE THE DATE?"

"Sure, Papyrus! Chara, could you wait out here please?" _"Actually come with me though. I'm gonna try something…"_ "*Sure. This is gonna be fun to watch. However, partner… if this goes _that direction_ and you know which one I'm talking about… A.) If Sans finds out like last time, you are gonna have an unpleasant experience, B.) If Felix finds out, he'll never look at you the same way, and C.) _I'll haunt your nightmares forever… = )"_ Chara showed off her signature face, and I shuddered as I followed Papyrus into his room.

"ARE YOU READY TO CONTINUE, HUMAN FRISK?" Papyrus looked excited.

"Sure!" "*Don't get to frisky, Frisk…" I mentally face palmed, still smiling.

And so the normal Papyrus date started. Nothing out of the ordinary up until the end of the date. Papyrus put his phone number in my phone, and he started to walk off. "Papyrus, do you think I could have Sans's number too?"

Papyrus thought for a moment. "WELL, SANS DOESN'T LIKE ME GIVING OUT HIS NUMBER, BUT YOU ARE HIS FRIEND, SO I'LL GLADLY GIVE YOU HIS PHONE NUMBER!" He imputed Sans's number into my phone, and I dialed him up.

"i swear to god if this is another scam saying that my brother is injured, i'm going to find you and rip out your vocal cords…" Sans's voice dripped with venom.

"S-Sans! Calm down! It's me, Frisk!" I was trying to calm him down, while Chara laughed inside my head. _"*He's about ready to give you that unpleasant experience I told you about."_

"oh… heya frisk. i thought this was a telemarketer or somethin'. anyways, did paps give you my number?" He sounded normal again.

"Yeah. I asked him for it, so that I would be able to call you." I felt a lot better now that Sans's voice didn't threaten a bad time. "Hey, do you think I'd be able to talk to Felix?"

"he's not with me anymore. he paid the bill of 10G, then wandered out after i left. i think he's trying to get some answers to more questions…" Sans sounded reluctant to say something. I knew something was up.

"What did you tell him?" My voice now imitated that bad time tone Sans used. "I swear to God if you told him something I did earlier…" I didn't use the word RESET, as Papyrus was still in the room. I whispered the next few words, calling upon my inner Chara. "*We're going to dust you."

"u-uh… i may have mentioned the RESETS when we were talking about the weed, but other than that, i didn't say anything… although if the kid can put two and two together and not get undyne, he'll know that you and flowey can RESET… and that it's hurt me?" His tone sounded questionable. I growled into the phone. "w-well, look at the time! this phone's about to die, and i don't really wanna let that happen, ttyl cya!" Click. Dead line.

"Damnit Sans…" I grumbled to himself, and Papyrus chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I AM REMEMBERING THE ONLY PUN SANS USES THAT I LIKE. UNDYNE USUALLY GOES, 'Goddamnit Sans!'" Papyrus's impression of Undyne was actually pretty good. "AND THEN SANS GOES, 'i'm not a goddamnit sans, i'm a comic sans.'" His Sans impression was spot on. "NYEH HEH HEH… IT'S STILL FUNNY." Papyrus quietly chuckled, and I smirked.

"Well, puns aside, I'm gonna go find Felix… I've gotta… explain a few things to him…" _"*He's gotta know about the RESETS then." "Yep… Sans referenced them, and now I've gotta fill in a lot of blanks."_ I walked out the door. "I'm sorry about that… See you later?"

"NO WORRIES! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! YOU'LL PROBABLY EXPLAIN WHAT BLUE ATTACKS ARE, AS HE DIDN'T REALLY UNDERSTAND SOME OF MY ATTACKS!" I smiled and nodded stepping out. Chara appeared next to me again.

"*I've got a test for him. I'll walk next to you, and if he can see me… We'll have to explain some more things to him." Chara sighed.

"Explain what things? The fact that you have this RESET power and there's this genocidal flower that can do it too?" said a voice from behind. I spun around, and Felix was there, wearing the battle outfit Papyrus had picked for him still. Black clothes, black shoes, black cloak. "And the fact that there's apparently this ghost girl next to you?"

"W-What ghost girl?" I tried to steer him off topic. "I don't see anyone."

"I see a girl in a green and yellow sweater to your left that was walking with you. No footprints in the snow. She's either not physical, or that ketchup was spiked with something. And it wasn't, I checked with Grillby." He sounded angry.

 ** _"So what have you been hiding from me, faker?"_**


	12. Faker

**Chapter 11**

 **Faker**

 **Felix's POV**

 ** _"So what have you been hiding from me, faker?"_**

My words rang out cold. They turned snow into ice, and Frisk had to tread carefully as her ice was especially thin. "I'm waiting, faker. I want you to tell me what you've been hiding, starting with the RESETS."

 **Frisk's POV**

I had to phrase my words carefully, or else this thin ice I felt that I stood on would crack, and I would fall into the icy waters. "*Alright, Shakespeare. Don't get too deep in your own head. You gotta explain this to him." "Shut it, Chara."

 **Felix's POV**

"Chara's right you know." Somehow, I heard Chara, even though she was a ghost. "*U-Uh… I really don't know how you're doing that…" "Neither do I. Neither do I…" Frisk sighed.

"Alright… I have the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET… It's weird… Most of the time, they're like bookmarks. I can go back to where I SAVED last. However, if I SAVE again, it's like moving the bookmark. Lastly, there's the RESET… If I RESET, I can go back to the Ruins, and back in time to when I fell… But my powers of SAVE, LOAD, and RESET haven't been working like normal… When I LOAD, I don't go back in time at all. I tried while we were in the Ruins. When I SAVE, I don't heal my wounds anymore. I haven't tried RESET'ing yet, but I doubt it would work properly… Chara here, my partner, is the first fallen human… the one we learned about in the Ruins…" Frisk really didn't want to continue, and I sighed.

"Sans knew about the RESETS…" Frisk continued. "But I don't think he or I remember you in any RESET other than this one."

She paused. "I don't know if you've been counting…" I started. "But what numbered RESET are you on?"

"Somewhere in the ten thousands?" Frisk seemed unsure. "*This is RESET number 21,215. It's the 21,000th Pacifist Run. The other 215 were neutral runs." Chara knew what she was talking about.

"ten thousands, eh?" Sans had appeared behind me, and I turned on a dime to look at him. "kid, lemme ask you a question. when are you gonna stop RESET'ing and live on the surface with monsters?

Frisk looked away. This was obviously a touchy subject. "When I can finally save Chara and Asriel…" Chara looked at Frisk as if she'd just been slapped across the face. "*You mean to tell me that you've been RESET'ing, and taking away perfect lives from them, just so you can bring two dead children back to life?"

Chara seemed like she was about to get violent, so I reached out to grab her. Both Frisk and Chara looked surprised when I actually grabbed her shoulder. Sans just raised an eyebrow… er… at least it looked like he was. "what's so surprising frisk? felix's just grabbing some air."

"*Get. Off." Chara seemed steamed. "Make me." I retorted. "*You won't like me when I fight." "Neither will you. I'm far from being a pacifist." She disappeared, and by instinct, I grabbed my lance in my left hand, and my bronze sword in my right. "Where are you, Chara? You want a fight with me, come get one."

"Felix, she retreated." Frisk's tone was filled with relief. "She's not wanting to fight this time…"

"that answers a few of my questions…" Sans's smile was smaller than usual. "this proves my theory that chara was the one that dusted a few monsters in those few neutral runs… and it also proves the fact that you've been RESET'ing for almost no benefit." I put my weapons away. "welp, i'm going to grillby's. you two should probably start heading out for waterfall."

"Alright. Thanks, Sans." I smiled at him. He teleported away, and I started walking away.

"Felix…" Frisk called to me. I turned back to her. "I… I'm sorry for keeping that from you… I just… Didn't want you to think of me any differently."

I thought for a moment. Two. "It'll take some time for me to recover from something like that, but nothing's really changed. I'm just… kinda surprised that you would hide something like that from me. I guess I should've caught on with your slip-ups. Like you saying the Great Papyrus was coming when I hadn't met him yet." I started walking away, motioning for her to follow with my hand. "We're never gonna get to Waterfall and beyond if you stand there like an icicle. C'mon." Frisk dashed to meet up with me. With that, we headed into Waterfall.


	13. Falling into Hot Water

**A/N: It's been 40 days since I last updated this, and I didn't even post a mini-chapter this time... Why must my life tear me from my volunteer work...? I'm really sorry, and I'll try to post another chapter by Sunday at the latest! And I truly mean it! -SplitSoulGaming**

 **Chapter start! (I missed saying that.)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Falling into Hot Water**

Frisk and I entered into Waterfall, and Frisk stopped by the edge of the waters, looking DETERMINED. I guessed that she just SAVE'd. While she did that, I talked with Sans, who was at another sentry station. "haven't you seen any 'body' with two jobs before?" I smirked at his pun.

"Well, Sans, with two jobs, you must be 'bone-tired' when you get home. I imagine you work yourself down to the bone." My smirk turned into a grin.

"kid, i must've taught you very well…" Sans had his signature grin as well. "here comes frisk. heya, pal." Frisk waved hello. "i'd take you to grillby's, but i took felix there already." Frisk shot a dirty look at me, and I raised my hands defensively. "hey, calm down, kiddo. tell ya what, i'll take you to that fancy restaurant. both of you."

"Sure." Frisk said, calming down. I smiled and nodded. "Alright, Sans. See you around." Frisk started to walk off, and I waved before following.

"So, Frisk… Since you know what happens now… What _does_ happen in Waterfall?" I asked inquisitively.

Frisk looked around, us trotting through some tall grass that covered most of us. She held me at a halt. "Shh…" She whispered to me, barely audible. "Undyne, the captain of the royal guard is going to talk with Papyrus… If we make a sound, we'll be found out."

I looked up, Papyrus now walking over to Undyne. "H-HELLO, CAPTAIN UNDYNE! A-ABOUT THE HUMAN I-I TOLD YOU ABOUT… TH-THERE HAPPENS TO BE TWO OF THEM… WHAT? N-NO… I-I'M AFRAID THEY GOT PAST ME… N-NO, UNDYNE! I-I'D NEVER BETRAY YOU! …yes, Captain Undyne…" Papyrus's voice got quiet, and he sounded sad. Undyne, who he considered a friend, had put him down from what I could tell. That's not something I like. No-one hurts my friends, whether you know I'm near or not.

"Hey, General!" I yelled stepping out of the grass. Undyne instantly jumped down facing me. "Next time you try to insult one of my friends, make sure that I'm not around." Instantly, a spear came towards me. Somehow, I instantly knew what to do. I forced my hand out, and the spear shattered against a green shield. Undyne took a step backwards. "If you wanna fight me now, the result may not be what you want. I suggest you retreat, and I also suggest that you apologize to Papyrus." I felt angry, and I felt my magic condense into my hand, crafting my own spear.

Undyne jumped up onto the ledge, walking up to Papyrus. She sighed slightly. "Pap, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get angry at you like that…" Undyne slowly walked away, but Papyrus stopped her.

"IT'S OKAY, CAPTAIN UNDYNE. YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO DO YOUR JOB AS HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I WILL ADMIT THAT FELIX IS MY FRIEND, BUT I ALSO ADMIT THAT YOU MUST FIGHT HIM AS BEING A ROYAL GUARDSWOMAN. I PRAY THAT NONE OF YOU GET HURT." Papyrus was smiling, and Undyne nodded, before continuing off. Papyrus then jumped down to meet me. "FANTASTIC FELIX, YOU CERTAINLY GAVE UNDYNE A SCARE THERE! YOU MUST BE REALLY POWERFUL TOO! WOWIE, THE ONLY PEOPLE I KNOW WHO _HAVE THEIR EYE GLOW_ ARE YOU AND SANS!"

I looked at Papyrus. "My eye is glowing?" Frisk emerged, wide-eyed and nodding. "Jeez… Undyne making you sad must've really pissed me off…" I shook my head wildly. "Is it glowing still?" Papyrus and Frisk both shook their heads no.

"WOWIE, FELIX! I'VE GOTTA GO TELL SANS ABOUT THIS! NYEH HEH HEH! ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS SUPER POWERFUL!" Papyrus looked to me, grinning at near Sans levels. "I HOPE I CAN BE AS POWERFUL AS YOU ONE DAY, FELIX!" I smiled, giving him a thumbs up, and Papyrus dashed off, cape billowing behind him.

I looked at Frisk. "This is a definitely a new revelation… I crafted my own spear, and my eye started glowing…" I put my other weapons away, and looked at my spear. It was a green color. Chara appeared, looking at me. "*You equipped the Spear of Protection. It shall protect you and your friends. ATK + 12, DEF + 4." Chara paused for a second. "*I've never seen a weapon that boosts your DEF before…"

Frisk looked at it. "Your eye glowed green, your spear is green, and your soul is green… It's seems like you revolve around the color green." I shrug. "*I think Frisk has a point here, Felix. Green SOULs have the Kindness trait… You went into 'you just f*cked up mode' when Undyne made Papyrus, whom you call a friend, sad. It was kind of a kind gesture to Papyrus, showing that have his back... er… backbone." I smirked. "*Hey, it was kinda needed."

I smiled. "Would you say it was…" Chara glared at me. "*Don't." I grinned. " _pun-intentional?"_ Chara simply disappeared with a huff.

"Nice one." Frisk smiled at me, giving me a high five. We continued into the next room, where we got a phone call from Papyrus.

"HELLO, HUMANS!" I looked at Frisk. We didn't give either of our numbers to him. "IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW I GOT THIS NUMBER, I SIMPLY DIALED EVERY NUMBER SEQUENCIALLY UNTIL I GOT YOURS!" We smiled at each other. Papyrus was dedicated, yet funny. Not the comical comedian way that Sans was, but his actions, although they were genuine in heart, were able to give someone a laugh.

"ANYWAY, I HAVE TO THANK YOU, FANTASTIC FELIX! WHAT YOU DID FOR ME MADE ME FEEL REALLY SPECIAL!" I smiled. "BUT UNDYNE ISN'T HAPPY NOW… SHE'S GOING TO HUNT JUST FOR YOU, AND SHE'S TEMPTED TO LET HUMAN FRISK GO TO KING ASGORE!" Suddenly, what sounded like a grapple was happening.

"Hey, punk!" The voice, presumably Undyne's, was harsh, gruff, and yet it had a feminine spin to it. "That's right, I'm talking to you, Felix!" I frowned. This wasn't good. "If you have any guts at all, you'll fight me next time we meet, fighter against fighter, one on one. No help from your girlfriend either, punk!" It took a few seconds to register what she said. Both Frisk and I started blushing prominently.

"F-Frisk isn't my g-girlfriend!" I was stuttering terribly. I stutter when I'm nervous… "W-We fell into the underground together! Th-That's it!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Frisk was shaking her head, as if Undyne would see her. "We-We're just friends!"

"Fuhuhuhuhu! I wasn't expecting THAT type of reaction from you! I'll have to tell Alphy about that!" Undyne seemed like she was getting a kick out of that. "Anyways, punks. I'll let you pass through Waterfall, as long as I get to battle you, Felix. No holds barred, winner lives."

I thought for a moment. "…Alright. I'll do it. When and where, Undyne?" I really didn't want to fight Undyne, but if I didn't at least agree to the fight, she'd probably hunt me down. Sure, I'd be in danger if I fought, but both Frisk and I would be in danger if I didn't.

"The Mountain Perch." Undyne's tone was smug. "If you don't show up in four hours, I'll start hunting you down, punk!" Click.

I sighed... _"Great... Now I'm forced to fight, putting myself at risk... But if I don't fight, I'll be putting Frisk and Chara at risk... This is a lose-lose scenario, but I have to do it... For my friends."_

 **Chapter end!**


	14. Spear of Protection vs Spear of Justice

**A/N: ...Everyone's probably gonna hate me for this... but... in the words of Pewdiepie: "I DON'T CAAAAAARE!"**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Spear of Protection vs. Spear of Justice**

Trekking through the rest of the Waterfall was simple, since we didn't have to dodge spears being thrown at us in a few sections, from what Frisk told me. We did have to jump down into the garbage dump, which did hurt on impact. But from what I remember… there… was a voice…

"Oh! You're hurt! Lemme help you! … What's your name? Chara? That's a pretty name… . . . " The voice cut of when I was shaken awake by Frisk.

"Ugh… My head…" I stood up, helped by Frisk. "Was someone speaking?"

"Speaking? I tried to get you to wake up by calling your name…" Frisk looked concerned. "Are you hurt that bad?"

"No, someone was…" The dream had left my memory quickly, and I sighed. "Nevermind…" I started to walk forwards, seeing a waterfall with trash floating down it. Frisk looked at it for a moment, looking DETERMINED for a moment again. I advanced forwards, just trying to make it to the Mountain Perch by the time Undyne specified. Suddenly, a DUMMY appeared in front of me.

"YOU! You're the one that didn't even say HELLO to my cousin! Now they're stuck all alone in the RUINS since his greatest friend hasn't shown up for WEEKS!" The dummy seemed not only angry, but pissed…

"Uhm… It's only been a few days since we left the ruins… Maybe a week at most." I scratched my head, nonchalantly reaching for my Spear.

"IT'S TIME YOU PAID FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST DUMMY-KIND!" It turned red, and I backed up a step. A wall blocked me off from Frisk, and she looked surprised. From her face, I could obviously tell that this hasn't happened before.

 **BATTLE START! Music - Undertale - Dummy [Electro Swing Remix] by: The Musical Ghost**

I grabbed my spear, my expression turning slightly angry. "I don't have time for this! If you hold me up here, than Undyne will kill her!" I pointed at Frisk. I dashed forwards slicing through the Dummy, and it fell apart, but it almost instantly reassembled. I growled slightly. _"This is gonna be harder than I thought…"_

"IDIOT! I'm incorporeal! I can only be hurt by mag-OWCH!" I had tossed my spear at it, and the spear had collected flames as it traveled. It sunk deep into the Dummy, and the Dummy started to turn to dust. "H-How…"

"I don't care if I kill. What matters is Frisk getting to the Barrier." I could probably say my eyes were glowing green again… I felt protective towards Frisk, and I didn't want her getting hunted down by Undyne. The Dummy collapsed in a pile of dust, and I rubbed my temples.

 _"*'Felix' LV 5?! You gained that much EXP from a DUMMY?!"_ I shrugged, not really giving a damn at the moment. _"*'Felix's' Stats: HP 37/37, ATK 10 (+12) DEF 30 (+4)… Jesus, you're strong…"_ "I just wanted to make sure Frisk didn't get hunt down. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to meet with Undyne…" I started dashing off, shouldering my spear. I can't tell how far I ran… I dashed past someone named Monster Kid, but I helped him get up a ledge using my spear. Finally, I walked over a bridge, where Monster Kid came up to me again.

"Yo… You're a human… right?" I nodded. "Heh… Undyne told me… She… She also said that you killed someone…. Th-That's not true, right?! You could never kill someone!"

I sighed… _"He so innocent and pure… this is gonna break his heart…"_ "…I did kill someone… A monster was trying to keep my friend and I in the garbage dump… If I stayed there, my friend might've gotten hurt or died… I don't care what happens to me because of what I did. I don't even care if I die, but I want my friend to make it to the Barrier alive." Monster Kid looked away. "Look, Monster Kid… You can run away, you can attack me… You can tell Undyne I'm nearly there, you can even accompany me to see the fight… Just… Don't tell my friend Frisk about it, alright? She probably thinks I'm a monster, and I just don't want her getting hurt more, or hurting herself because of her thoughts…"

Monster Kid thought for a while. "I wanna help you fight Undyne!" He looked serious, and I looked at him like he'd grown another body. "Yo, you're fighting for all the right reasons! You just wanna protect your friends! Yo, when I grow up, I wanna be like you!" I smiled, and ruffled the fins on his head, motioning for him to follow. "Heh, cool! J-Just… don't tell my parents, alright?" I nodded.

I stood at the base of a small mountain, and Undyne stood proud on top of it. Monster Kid stood next to me. _"He's really serious about helping me fight Undyne…"_ "Alright, Undyne. I met your time limit. We can fight." I drew my spear, sighing.

"I will once the small child next to you goes back home…" Undyne seemed very stern.

"Yo, Undyne!" Monster Kid had an unnaturally serious look on his face. "My _friend_ Felix here… He's fighting to protect his friend, Frisk! He's even willing to die to save her!" Undyne crossed her arms, her expression telling him to go home. "I won't go home! I'll stay here and fight with Felix, to help him protect his friend!" I smiled, spinning my spear in my hand.

"Do you even know what this human has done?" Undyne looked livid. "He killed a monster! He deserves to die, more so now than ever!"

"He did it to save his friend, because he knew if he didn't face you by the time you said, you'd hunt down his friend! He had to! You'd do the same thing!" Monster Kid stepped forwards, and I readied an attack just in case I had to defend him too. "If anyone you felt close to, like that skeleton named Papyrus, you'd go ballistic, and make sure to kill whatever was trying to hurt him, right?!"

Undyne looked shocked and remained silent. I stepped forwards, placing myself between Monster Kid and Undyne. I whispered back to him. "If she attacks, I don't care if you want to fight with me… Just retreat to a safe distance. You don't have to leave, just make sure that you're save from any collateral attacks…" Monster Kid nodded, and I looked up. "I'm prepared to fight Undyne, so whenever you're ready…" I got into a defensive position.

 ** _"I'LL BE READY TO GIVE IT ALL I'VE GOT!"_**

Undyne leapt down as I charged forwards, our spears colliding as we were both blasted backwards. Monster Kid still stood there, appearing to charge an attack? Undyne was mainly targeting me, so I figured Kid was safe. Our spears clashed and I felt my SOUL pulse and get stronger. Undyne's reaction told me all I needed to know. "W-What?! Y-You shouldn't be able to move when your SOUL is green!"

I laughed, charging forwards again. "My SOUL already is green!" I leapt up, manifesting a spear in my off hand and throwing it. It missed Undyne by a mile, but now that I knew I could at least summon spears, I summoned another one in my off hand to attack.

I glanced over at Monster Kid, and he… was glowing?! "Yo, Felix, gimme a clear shot!" Apparently, Undyne was in the wrong place at the wrong time as Monster Kid shot a giant sword from his maw and skidded backwards. Time seemed to slow down for a few moments. Undyne seemed focused on me, and didn't even notice the giant sword moving towards her. So, in one of my classic fits of stupidity, I shoved Undyne away from the path of the sword. The adrenaline in my system didn't even prepare me for what was next. The sword pierced through me, nailing me to the wall. I coughed, blood running down my face and onto the blade. The last thing I remember is Undyne running towards me as I blacked out…


	15. Frisk's Diary 2: Killing Isn't Justified

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and I hope you all like it! I do like making these Diary Chapters, so I might make them as breaks between arcs. The first one split off Snowdin and Waterfall, and this one splits off Waterfall and Hotland.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Frisk's Diary: Killing Isn't Justified**

Day 114

 _Dear Diary,_

I haven't heard back from Felix yet… Yesterday, he dashed off after… killing the Mad Dummy. He apparently gained enough EXecution Points to become Level Of ViolencE 5... I don't know why, but he just dashed off. He apparently battled with Undyne, according to Sans. He didn't say much else… I don't know why, but I've been getting really worried for Felix. I just have this thought that he's hurt, and I just want to push it further and further away from me. Chara knows about it, and she keeps pestering me about it, but in the good way. She keeps telling me that, "If you weren't worried for him, you wouldn't be his friend." Hopefully Chara doesn't look in my diary… But if she saw today's entry… She'd know that I'm grateful for her encouragement.

I decided to stop into Gerson's shop today, and we talked a bit. Gerson said something odd though… He said that he hasn't seen Undyne since the day of the battle… I wonder why?

Since Felix came to the Underground, nobody's been talking "normally." Sure, their speech patterns are normal, but no-one says any of the things I've nearly memorized prior. It's like everyone's acting as independent people, and they interact with each other. I talked with Gerson over the "7 SOULs to free our people" plot again, and he had a different opinion on it.

"Well, little girl, if I had told Asgore what I really thought about the plan…" He paused to smile wanly. "I probably would've been laughed out of the castle." I tilted my head at him. "I never wanted to even go through with the plan. Asgore wanted my confirmation that it would help us get out of the Underground, so I told the truth on that. I had said, 'It will get us out of the underground, eventually.' What I really wanted to say was, 'It will get us out of the Underground, but at a terrible price. You'll have to kill seven innocent children, and use their SOULs to cross the barrier.'" I nodded, and thanked Gerson leaving…

What he said still haunts me now. He never wanted to go with the plan… He wanted to warn Mr. King Asgore. I just wish I knew more…

 _From a very concerned Frisk Dreemurr_

 _Of course, with love too._

Day 115

 _Dear Diary,_

Sans came to tell me something today. I can barely believe it. Turns out that Undyne and Felix really did fight, but neither of them have been seen since the fight. Did… Did they both die? No… Felix's body would be somewhere… Did… Did Undyne die and Felix run away? But the Underground's too small… And he can't cross the barrier without a monster SOUL in addition to his human SOUL… I don't know what to do now… Could I have lost him? Could this adventure be over for him before it hit its climax…? I… I don't really know… I don't even want to write anymore…

 _Frisk Dreemurr_

Day 116

 _Dear Diary,_

Sans brought me back to Snowdin for the time being. I couldn't stand being in Waterfall anymore… I told Sans that if Felix or Undyne was found dead, I was going to RESET. His eyesockets darkened, because he hated RESET'ing… But after a minute or two of thinking, he said, "i won't hold it against ya, kid. i won't like it… at all… but i won't hold it against ya. felix is a pretty good guy, so i wouldn't mind if you RESET for his sake."

He had his signature smile on, and I could tell it was genuine. He was happy I wasn't RESET'ing for myself. I bet Sans would've tried to give Chara one of his signature "bad times" to her, if he could see her. She was gawking at the fact that Sans, the RESET loather himself, was actually okay with another RESET. I gave Sans a hug, smiling slightly.

I just hope that Felix is alright…

 _Frisk Dreemurr, the confused and concerned temporal twister_

Day 117

 _Dear Diary,_

He's been found… Near fatally injured, unconscious again, and probably not gonna wake up for a few more days, but he's been found, and he's alive… Undyne came over today, and I had nonchalantly been reaching for my Notebook and Cloudy Glasses. She smirked at me, and came over, giving me a noogie and calling me punk again, like in the pacifist run. She said that whatever beef she had with me was in the past, thanks to my boyfriend… W-Wait, I don't have a boyfriend! Felix isn't my boyfriend! Gah! She didn't even mentioned a "boyfriend" and I'm subconsciously writing it down! What the hell is wrong with me?!

Okay, back to the real news. Felix is alive, and he's safe. Undyne somehow convinced Alphys to scan him and help patch him up. Tomorrow, I'm going out with Undyne via the River Person to go check on him and see if he's alright. I just hope he's okay…

 _Someone Put At Ease…_

Day 117-2

 _Dear Diary,_

I talked with Undyne about why she didn't kill Felix. She gave me two distinct reasons. "Punk, lemme tell ya like this. You don't kill someone that just saved your life. That's common knowledge!" She laughed slightly before it suddenly died off. "Besides… I've done somethings in my life that I regret… and now after seeing that… I now know…" Undyne's voice turned harsh for a moment as she stared straight into me.

 **"Killing isn't justified."** Her eye was akin to that out of a horror movie, and I felt my SOUL lurch when she said it.

 _Someone Now Fearful_


	16. Magical Origins

**A/N: Alright, I know I used the lyrics from Kathy-Chan's and Djsmell's "It's Raining Somewhere Else" cover in this chapter, but *ahem***

 **"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, education or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."**

 **This is non-profit, as, unless somehow someone finds my address and gives me money (which I'd be happy to receive BUT STILL!), I do not make any money out of any part of this fan fiction.**

 **Also, credit to Kathy-Chan and Djsmell as they made this sounds awesome as hell.**

 **In this chapter, we tackle one mystery which I was going to tackle now anyways, but a review pushed me over the edge:**

 **The Toad Soldier: "I like this story a lot! It looks to be shaping up really well! I like how you change perspectives from time to time. I wonder, though, how did Felix get magic in the first place? And what will Felix and Frisk do next?"**

 **To The Toad Soldier: I hope this satisfies the questions you had.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Magical Origins**

 **Felix's POV**

I groaned, trying to sit up. "P-Please d-don't do that! Y-You could hurt yourself m-more!" I stopped trying to, especially since there was a large belt across my chest. There were more belts restraining my arms, waist and legs. I felt as if I was a test subject. The lab I was in was really dark, and there was syringes lining the walls. Most were empty, but a few had a liquid that appeared to be glowing red. Those syringes were marked in strange symbols that I couldn't read. "A-Alright… N-Now let's s-see if your S-S-SOUL is o-okay…" I felt an injection in my arm, and my world started to slip away again…

 **Frisk's POV**

Undyne shook me awake really early, telling me that it was time to go see "a friend". I could only assume that she meant Alphys and Felix. I got up, pulled on my shoes, and we were out the door. We took the River Person's boat to Hotland. We got off, thanking the River Person and walking into Alphys's Lab. But for some reason, she was nowhere to be seen. Alphys came out of her "bathroom", and she walked towards us. She got nervous when she saw Undyne.

"U-Undyne! What a n-n-nice s-surprise! W-Why are you here…?" She was biting her lip, and twisting her fingers together in a way that was reminiscent of a certain "wrong enemy".

"I'm here to see the punk that saved my life!" Undyne paused for a moment. "He _is_ still alive… right?" Undyne's eye narrowed at Alphys slightly, and more sweat beaded out on her forehead.

"H-He's…" Alphys looked reluctant. "He's this way…" She started leading us to the "bathroom", and she opened the door. As usual, the elevator controls were there. She led us inside trembling slightly as she hit one of the elevator buttons. The elevator slid down slightly, before plummeting. I screamed as it fell down, and Undyne held onto Alphys for comfort. That's right, _Undyne_ held onto _Alphys_ for comfort!

Suddenly, the elevator thudded to a halt, and we all hit the elevator floor. I stood up, a nasty cut on my forehead. Alphys looked okay, and Undyne looked dazed, but alright. Together, we walked out of the elevator and walked into the True Lab. The Amalgamates stayed away from us since Alphys was with us, but Undyne looked genuinely scared of them. I was too, when I first saw them. Again, my mind wandered to Felix. _"I wonder if he's afraid. Is he alright?"_ I pushed the thoughts of Felix being severely hurt out of my mind as we entered the largest room.

Felix was in a bed, getting an IV drip of some form of medication. The medicine was clear, so I couldn't tell what it was. Alphys got a monitor on a cart from the corner and stuck some pads on Felix's bare chest. Why am I recalling that…? Gah! Stop thinking of him like that!

Back to his condition! A SOUL appeared on the monitor, and it was green. I knew this. There weren't any cracks or anything, but there was something peculiar sticking out from the top and bottom. It looked like a white… upside-down… SOUL… "F-Felix… h-has a m-m-monster SOUL… Th-That's h-how he can use magic."

 **Objective POV**

Frisk stood near Felix's bed. She was frowning slightly as she watched him. Undyne and Alphys were in a different room. She sang to herself. Her voice was a soprano, and quite pleasing to hear.

 _"Don't you know that you could tell me anything and I would tell not another SOUL…? In the end, when the laughter's gone, I think we both feel quite alone."_

Another voice rang out. A tenor's voice, coming from Sans of all people.

 **"I can tell by the way that you speak to me that there is so much that you might know. Even so, it won't fill the emptiness that chills you to the bone."**

Frisk was surprised, but kept singing the melody she and Sans were sharing.

 _"Now and then, when you can find the company, somehow it's always behind locked doors. Making promises you don't want because you've made them once before."_

 _ **"Don't you feel like you're a mess sometimes? I hope you know that it's okay. Searching endlessly for your distraction just to make it through the day."**_

 **** _"You don't have to have everything sorted out right now."_

 **"Just take your time…"**

Chara chimed in with Frisk, and Sans smirked a little more than usual. It's like he could tell that he was there.

 _"Don't you know that you could tell me anything and I would tell not another SOUL…?"_

 **"Go ahead, you can make your threats at me, but one day, I'll be gone."**

Chara's voice echoed off the walls, even Felix hearing it in his dreams.

"Quietly, you can make your confessions through the string of truth as you speak in jest."

 **"I can hold it within my heart 'till I am finally laid to rest…"**

As Sans held out the final note, his voice seemed to trail off. He turned to leave, knowing that his job was done for the moment. "Sans…" Frisk's voice called out to him. He turned back, looking at her. "Thanks for singing with me… I feel a lot better now…" Sans nodded, and walked away.


	17. That's Hot

**Chapter 16**

 **That's Hot…**

 **Felix's POV**

 **Felix's Dreamscape**

I looked at the fox figure that was approaching me. He was always in my mindscape, and I never knew why. He grabbed my arm, and started to blend in with me. The last thing I remember is a burning sensation all over my body before I woke up.

 **Real World**

"HOTHOTHOT!" I yelled out as I fell out of the bed I was laid in. In the act of falling, I pulled my IV line out, and now I was bleeding all over the floor. Frisk, Undyne, and a yellow dinosaur monster rushed to my aid, helping me up and asking if I was alright. "I'm fine! I just need a Band-Aid or something for the IV line!" They scrambled for supplies. For what appeared to be a lab, it certainly wasn't stocked well…

About ten minutes later, I was treated for my IV wound. Gauze was hastily wrapped around my arm, and I called it good. After that, I got some new clothes on, a set of green underclothes and black armor from Undyne, and Frisk and I were off. I thanked Undyne as we left. Once we walked out of the lab, I immediately cursed myself for actually putting on the armor. _"…Frisk told me that Undyne overheats in her armor… This set for me probably has the same problems…"_ I decided to roll with it and still wear the armor. The vents still worked, even with the armor weighing me down, which I was grateful for.

After about half an hour of wandering aimlessly through Hotland, we finally reached Mettaton's Cooking Show. _"Since we already know Alphys through Undyne, will Mettaton try to kill us like Frisk said…?"_ That main thought was circling through my mind. I started walking forwards, sweat pouring down my face, and no-one came to stop me. I walked into the middle of the room, and Frisk followed. "Hello…?" I called out. Nobody came at all. It was a pristine set, but no-one was there. Frisk and I decided to continue onwards.

Five minutes later, I was broiling. If it was possible, I would've melted. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. "GOD DAMN YOU HOTLAND!" I pulled off my breastplate, ripping my undershirt in the process and threw it into the nearby lava. I did the same with my leggings, and thankfully my shorts didn't rip. I sighed with relief. Frisk, meanwhile, was looking away. I looked at myself, cursing my hasty actions but not regretting them.

"I-I'm not g-g-gonna look at y-you like th-that… N-Not gonna!" Frisk seemed DETERMINED about even this…

I sighed. "Fine, you don't have to look at my mostly-covered chest… Just keep walking alright…?" She nodded quickly, starting to go forwards. I walked after her, thinking about how I could fix this clothing problem. We made it through quite easy, comparing with all the difficult puzzles she had to deal with before. I was glad that we didn't have to do the fighter plane puzzles. I'm bad at really strategic puzzles… Just like how I'm really bad at Final Fantasy Tactics… Too heavily strategic for me.

We next went into a cavern. A voice echoed around us. _"Did you hear what that monster said?"_ I scratched my head as I took the lead, not caring about Frisk's "vision problem". _"They said not one, but_ two _humans will come through here."_ I continued walking forwards, reaching for my spear. It was then that I realized: I had accidentally thrown my spear when I took off my armor. _"I can smell one of them coming now."_ She probably meant me, considering I was in the lead now. _"I can practically smell the dust of fallen monsters coursing through his veins…"_

 _"What…?"_ I thought. _"I've only killed one monster…"_

 _"No… that's not the smell of dust coursing through his veins… It's the smell of a monster's SOUL… A powerful monster's SOUL… One even to rival the King's…"_ I stopped, looking at my chest for a moment. _"He's not a human…"_ "I'm… not human…?" _"What kind of monster are you then? With a stolen SOUL and a disguise… You don't smell like any monster I've encountered before, but you definitely don't smell like the other human…"_ "Stolen SOUL…? Disguise?" I thought calling out my SOUL. It was as green as ever.

Suddenly, spider webs wrapped around me, bringing me up high. I came face to face with a spider monster. "I wonder if the King would mind if I kept you for myself… You're just so cute that I think I will~ Especially what's under that disguise of yours… Ahuhuhuhuhu~" My breathing quickened for a moment as that thought ran through my mind. A large crack brought me out of my days. Frisk was cracking her knuckles, her eyes blood-red like Chara's.

Frisk's voice sounded like hers and Chara's put together. "Put my friend down, Muffet. Or else…"

"Or else what, dearie?" Muffet laughed to herself again, starting to descend for battle. "Or else you're cry?"

Frisk and Chara's voice turned venomous. **_"Or else there will be hell to pay…"_**


	18. Ch 17 A-B Hell to Pay and Lost at Sea?

**Chapter 17**

 **Hell to Pay**

The last words Frisk and Chara said echoed throughout the Spider's Den…

 ** _"Or else there will be hell to pay…"_**

Muffet looked distraught at this. There was a lot of force put behind those words, and Frisk's sclera had turned black and the only color left were two crimson dots left in the center. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a flower tense up in fear, then disappear into the dirt. Frisk stepped forwards, holding a black and red knife in her hand. _"She never had that before…"_ I stared at it for a moment, and I started to learn about the knife itself. _"Demon's Toy. ATK-30. I doubt anyone with sin could stand up to this weapon. Seems to be forged out of sheer DETERMINATION."_ Around her neck was a blackened locket. _"Locket of Memories. DEF-77. It's filled with happy memories. Most of them are about a goat monster named Asriel… Some of them are about me, too."_

In Frisk's opposite hand, she held a shield depicting the Delta Rune Toriel wore. _"Shield of Dreams. DEF-22. This shield can protect someone's deepest hopes and dreams from anyone's view."_ I felt tears run down my face. _"It's obvious that they care about me deeply. All I did to earn their care and trust was run off in Waterfall and nearly get myself killed…"_ My tears dropped onto the webs, getting stuck to them.

"This is for Felix." They struck first, slicing a clean line down Muffet's right cheek. She started bleeding dust, summoning her purple webs to entwine them. Frisk (Chara?) simply sliced through them. Muffet gasped as another cut was made, this time on one of her arms. The cut was deep, and Muffet had to hold it. Muffet retreated upwards from a web, yet Frisk spun around once to gain momentum then threw the Demon's Toy, slicing through Muffet's web and the web that was holding me up.

Both of us fell to the ground, but only one of us made a sound. Muffet landed soundlessly, looking unharmed by the landing before disappearing into the shadows. I, however, landed with a large thud and broke several of my bones. I coughed up some blood, feeling like I had been stabbed again, but something was peculiar this time. My blood was tinged slightly grey, and was a sludge-like consistency. The last thing I noticed was that it felt cold when my face landed in it, instead of warm like blood should be.

 **Frisk's POV**

I rushed over to Felix as he fell into what I thought to be his blood, but I wasn't sure anymore. It was grey and sticky, and not at all like blood. I picked him up out of it, Chara going back to her ghostly form.

 _"*Do you think he'll be okay? When we cut him down, we kinda hurt him even more. I hope he's alright…"_ I'm guessing that right about now, Chara realized what she was saying. _"*For your sake… I-I hope he's alright for your sake…"_

"Chara… Do you… like… Felix?" I hesitated on the word "like" to draw out the meaning I was trying to suggest.

 _"*N-No! O-Of course I don't_ like _him! I'm a demon! I don't even have a SOUL to feel with!"_ I sighed, as Chara's logic was flawed.

"Chara, when I agreed to let you share my SOUL after I talked with Azzy… What part of 'now you'll have a SOUL too' did you not understand?" I looked at her as I started to roughly carry Felix out of Muffet's domain. I set him down near the Nice Cream Man's stand. Not just two, but four Royal Guardsmen stood there. The bunny and the dragon were there like normal… But also a mantis and a kitty cat were there. They were sharing laughs and ice cream, but that immediately stopped when they saw me set Felix down.

The four of them stood up, and I backed up a step. "Nonono, we're going to help. That's Felix, and the Royal Guard owes a great debt to him." The cat quickly explained. The four of them surrounded Felix, patching him up and actually awakening him as well. He looked completely out of it when the Royal Guard helped him up.

"Wha… What happened to me…? Was I stabbed again?" Felix blinked several times, looking at the monsters who were helping him to stand.

I sighed. "No, but you fell pretty hard…" I turned to the draconic guard. "Did his sword wound open again…?" He quickly shook his head no. "Good… Felix, we kinda cut you down from Muffet's webs and nearly injured you further…" I bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't hate Chara and me.

He looked away for a moment, seeming to mull it over. "Thank you for saving me." He looked slightly uncomfortable saying those words.

 **Chapter 17.5**

 **Lost at Sea…?**

 **Felix's POV**

"Thank you for saving me." Those five foreign words slipped over my lips and echoed out through the corridor. I had never had to say those words before. Even here, in the underground, I had only said them one other time, and then, I had no trouble saying them. Toriel was the recipient of those words the first time I had uttered them, but now… Now, I had stumbled over them, trampled on them, and mauled them beyond recognition. To me, they barely resembled what they should.

I mentally cursed myself heavily. Here I am, getting saved by my own best friends, and I stumble over the words I'm supposed to be saying. What kind of human being am I, if I can't even express gratitude…?

Muffet's words are haunting me again… _"No… that's not the smell of dust coursing through his veins… It's the smell of a monster's SOUL… A powerful monster's SOUL… One even to rival the King's…"_

 _"What kind of monster are you then? With a stolen SOUL and a disguise… You don't smell like any monster I've encountered before, but you definitely don't smell like the other human…"_

She said I wasn't even human… But monsters show gratitude too… What if… What if I'm not either? So many doubts course through my veins and mind that I've lost track of them all… I feel like I'm lost at sea…


	19. Vision or Simple Dream?

**Chapter 18**

 **Vision or Simple Dream?**

 **Felix's POV**

After we thanked the Royal Guard, we went into MTT Resort. Sans had called us, telling us to spend the night there, and he'd take us to the restaurant tomorrow. We got a room there, after pretty much paying an arm and a leg for it, and we slept in the same bed on opposite sides. I immediately drifted off as Frisk wrote in her diary again.

 **Felix's Dreamscape**

My dreams that night were frantic, and only bits and pieces. Random events flashed through my mind, confusing me and scaring me at the same time.

Flowey killing Frisk.

The fox monster in my dreams killing Flowey.

A goat monster and the fox monster doing battle.

The barrier breaking.

Falling back into the Ruins.

Dust… so much dust…

Toriel's robe, covered in her dust…

Papyrus's scarf, nearly flying away in the wind.

Undyne slowly melting before fading away.

Alphys shocking a shadowy figure before getting sliced to death.

A robot exploding in a flashy fashion.

Sans getting sliced across the chest, and limping off before he died.

Asgore getting savagely attacked while offering tea.

Flowey, with the face of the goat monster, getting sliced and sliced and sliced and sliced… until there was nothing left…

They didn't stop there… More images came flooding into me.

The barrier being broken by the fox monster, after he absorbed the six human SOULs… Even though he needed seven.

An embassy being attacked by anti-monster rebels.

All of my friends leaning over a grave, most of them crying.

. . .

I heard Muffet's voice again, her words echoing in my dreams.

 _"Did you hear what that monster said?"_

 _"They said not one, but_ two _humans will come through here."_

 _"I can smell one of them coming now."_

 _"I can practically smell the dust of fallen monsters coursing through his veins…"_

 _"No… that's not the smell of dust coursing through his veins… It's the smell of a monster's SOUL… A powerful monster's SOUL… One even to rival the King's…"_

 _"He's not a human…"_

 _"What kind of monster are you then? With a stolen SOUL and a disguise… You don't smell like any monster I've encountered before, but you definitely don't smell like the other human…"_

Another voice, sounding like mine, rang out in my dream, probably from some thoughts…?

" _My feelings washed over my like a tidal wave._

 _"Pain, coming from what I can't see._

 _"Loneliness, being trapped in a small shipping crate._

 _"Depression, starting to forget my friends._

 _"Sadness, knowing I might not see them again._

 _"More pain, coming from my own SOUL._

 _"Loss of hope, from the amount of time I've spent there._

 _"The sound of a door opening, as that brunette girl walks in, talking in a flirty manner and giving me food. I paid it no head. She was trying to get me to forget about my friends again. I know why she brought me here. She wants me for herself… Yandere bitch… Even so, my memories are fading away, and I can't escape… Frisk… Chara… Azzy… Where are you?_

 _"She left after kissing my cheek. I was numb to it, just sighing. How long have I been here? Weeks…? Months…? I looked to the wall. There were nearly three hundred and fifty tick marks on the wall. I had been in this shipping container, on this small island, for nearly an entire year…"_

My voice faded away, and I shot awake, the dream remaining violently prominent in my mind.

 **Underground**

I shivered, looking around the room. I was sweating and panting heavily. Frisk was asleep, clutching her diary close to her chest. Maybe there was a way I could find out a little more about these dreams, even if it meant sacrificing my friendship. I slowly wiggled her diary out of her grip without waking her up, and opened it.

I read silently, my eyes taking in each word.

 _"Day 120. Dear Diary, it's me again, Frisk. I've been getting more and more worried about Felix… He seems on edge all the time, and he looks dreadfully pale half the time. He's shying away from Chara and me more and more. I think this has to do with him finding out that he's got a monster SOUL in him. Nobody knows how he acquired it, but we didn't ask. Best not to push him over the edge. However… Muffet said a lot of things that confuse me. Like how Felix has a stolen SOUL… She said he's not human, but he sure doesn't look like a monster. …He can use magic though… If he… If he was a monster, do you think he would tell me? I'm going crazy again, asking a diary for help…"_

I frowned. I was a _monster_ … One with a disguise. I picked up a pencil, writing on the very next page.

 _"Dear Frisk, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I have to leave you behind for now. With the dream I just had, I can't trust anything anymore. I want to break the barrier as soon as possible, and I'm sorry… you might be affecting my dreams in a negative way. I don't want to leave you behind, but… I don't want you to die either. I'm not sure if I'm monster or human anymore, and I'm pulling myself deeper and deeper into despair. Please… Don't rush yourself to try and find me…_

 _"From,_ _Felix_ _Alpha._

 _"P.S.: I'll use Greek letters to designate which Felix is writing… You never know with this temporal bullshit we call RESET'ing…"_

I sighed, putting her diary back in her arms. I got up, walking to the door for a moment before stopping. I turned back, and planted a kiss on Frisk's forehead. Afterwards, I grabbed a jacket, putting it on and zipping it up, leaving the room.


	20. Shocking Discoveries

**Chapter 19**

 **A Shocking Discovery**

 **Frisk's POV**

I yawned as I sat up, stretching. I looked around, and Felix was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, looking around. He was still nowhere to be seen. "Felix? Are you here?" No response. I didn't even see or hear Chara… I found it strange…

I looked in my diary, to write about it, and I found two notes… One from Felix, and one from Chara.

 _"Dear Frisk, I know this will be hard for you to understand, but I have to leave you behind for now. With the dream I just had, I can't trust anything anymore. I want to break the barrier as soon as possible, and I'm sorry… you might be affecting my dreams in a negative way. I don't want to leave you behind, but… I don't want you to die either. I'm not sure if I'm monster or human anymore, and I'm pulling myself deeper and deeper into despair. Please… Don't rush yourself to try and find me…_

 _"From,_ _Felix_ _Alpha._

 _"P.S.: I'll use Greek letters to designate which Felix is writing… You never know with this temporal bullshit we call RESET'ing…"_

 _"Dear Partner, I saw Felix leave, so I'm going after him. I don't know how or why, but it appears that I can move freely between you two. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't kill himself or do anything stupid. God knows you'd never be the same without him. I'll try to find some way to leave evidence of where we went._

 _"See you around, Chara"_

I felt tears run down my face as I looked down the page. There was one more sentence and I gasped when I read it.

 _"P.S. I saw Felix give you a kiss before he left. He really does care about you, and you can't deny it now."_

I blushed slightly, wiping the tears away. I bit my lip before sighing. "God damn you, Felix…" I smirked slightly. "I'll beat the crap out of you when I see you again… but know that it's only because I care." I emerged from my hotel room, starting to walk into the CORE for the millionth time… My cell buzzed as I got a text from Undyne, saying that she was going on a date with Alphys. _"Wow… She must've gained some confidence and done it herself."_ Another buzz, the text yelling that, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS DELIVERED A LETTER TO ALPHYS AFTER UNDYNE SIGNED IT!" _"Wow… She signed it this time too…"_

Sans walked up to me, and I talked with him for a while before he teleported with me to the Final Corridor

 **Felix's POV**

 **One Hour Earlier**

"FELIX!" I jumped upwards, spiraling around after summoning my magic into my hands. "Whoa! Calm down the sparks there, flameboy!" Chara was standing there, her hands in a defensive manner. I sighed as my magic ebbed away. "…I saw what you did, alright? And I'm here so Frisk doesn't flip out when she wakes up."

I sighed. "How are even this far from Frisk?" My SOUL pulsed for some strange reason.

Chara smirked. "Gimme one second to solidify the fact that I can be here." After a moment, Chara _literally flew into me._ I coughed, the wind getting knocked out of me. _"*There we go. Now I'm your 'narrator'. I comment on random stuff and call it good."_

"That is… really weird… …Is there anything new about me then?" I scratched my neck as Chara immerged once more.

"*Well… Let's have a look. 'Felix' LV 5. EXP 150. Next LV at 220 EXP. HP 45/45 ATK 12. DEF 40. *Looks like your stats are increasing even though you aren't killing. Hmm… *Magic: Flame, Summon, Special Attack, Short-Out. *You know an electric spell…?"

"Never knew I did…" I scratched my chin. "Maybe it's from when I was in the True Lab…?"

Chara shrugged. "*I dunno much about magic… To be honest, we should probably get through the CORE as fast as possible before Frisk wakes up…"

I nodded, sighing slightly. "Yeah… Thank god she doesn't know I kissed her, or I'd probably dead next time I saw her." I smiled slightly, recalling the memory.

"*H-Heh… A-About that…" Chara was fiddling with her hair as I narrowed my eyes at her. "*I-I _may_ have written in her diary that you kissed her."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I fell onto my ass, scrambling away from her and deeper into the core.

"*H-Heh… I-I thought she should know! That's all…" Chara was trying to seem innocent.

I got up dashing forwards. "I gotta get as far as possible before she wakes up or I'm dead!"

"*W-Wait up, Felix!" Chara flew after me in her ghostly form.

After about thirty minutes, both of us had reached the end of the Core.

"*DETERMINATION." Chara said simply.

"What? No, 'Knowing that the final fight shall soon commence fills you with determination?' What gives?" I raised an eyebrow.

"*…I'm tired, that's all."

"Alright…" I walked into the next room, only to be faced by a robot. "…Uhm, who're you? I've never met you before…"

"Oh, you've never met me, darling… But I thought that the whole Underground could enjoy a show. A show in which you and I battle!" A switch clicked in the background, and smoke surrounded the robot.

"WELCOME UNDERGROUND! THIS IS BATTLE COLLUSIEM!" The robot shouted. "AND HERE ARE OUR COMBATANTS! FELIX, THE MAGIC-CASTING HUMAN! AND MYSELF, METTATON EX, THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND!"

"Oh boy…" _"*You said it… I'll be helping you from the inside. Hopefully this makes your attacks and dodging a bit stronger like it does with Frisk."_ "If you say so, Chara." I felt my magic pulse slightly as Chara retreated into my SOUL again. "キャストマジック！召喚：悪魔の角！" (Kyasutomajikku! Shōkan: Akuma no tsuno!) The words rushed out of my mouth before I even knew what they meant. My magic surged through my right arm, pulsing heavily in my right hand. I closed my hand into a fist as a sword materialized in my right hand.

 _"*Y-You summoned a weapon?!"_ Chara seemed shocked. _"*It took Dad years to learn to summon his trident, and you summoned that right off the bat! That sword is waaaay more powerful than Dad's Trident!"_

"*Devil's Horn." I recited in a narrator-like voice. "*Perfect for cutting through one's sins. ATK +?"

"WELL WELL WELL… IT SEEMS THAT FELIX HAS LEARNED TELUMKINESIS! THIS IS AN INTERESTING INSIGHT… AND ANOTHER TWIST THE FANS WILL LOVE!" Mettaton clapped his hands together, as mini-Mettatons surrounded him.

"Many shocking discoveries came today… My _electric attacks_ , my ability to summon weapons, and this battle." I smiled as I charged forwards, towards Mettaton.


	21. I'm home, Papa

**Chapter 20**

 **"I'm home, Papa…"**

 **A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've posted, and since I've made an author's note too… I'm sorry for my lack of overall DETERMINATION...** ** _Thank god Tsuko G. was able to refill my DETERMINATION with KAZOOMINATION..._**

 **WELL THEN! I've thought up a little… challenge… for you all. The reward will be good, in my opinion (i don't really know about all of you), and to win the reward, you have to PM (Personal/Private Message) me the** ** _theme_** **of One Extra Soul. The reward is… an OC appearance in the next story. You can even choose what you'd like them to be: a main character, an opposing force, a cameo/side character… Whatever your heart desires, as long as the theme is right and you're one of** ** _THE FIRST FIVE PEOPLE._** **However, only one can be a main character, and one can be an opposing force. More details come next chapter.**

 **Also, before I go, this chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE STORY OF THE FIRST FALLEN CHILD, AND THE BEGINNING OF A NEUTRAL JUDGEMENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Some people read fanfics without knowing the franchise, so I'm just giving everyone fair warning.**

I dashed forwards, slicing through Mettaton in one sweep. Mettaton fell backwards, shocks radiating through his body. "H-H-HOW!? M-MY BODY I-IS SHORTING OUT!"

I sheathed my sword. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm just incapacitating you for the time being." I started walking away from the arena. "I need to get to Asgore…" I turned down a long hallway, dashing down it. Chara was floating next to me, smiling. _"*That was easier than I'd thought it would be."_

I slammed my fist into the button on the elevator, causing it to start upwards. I leaned against the back wall, sighing. "…Nearly there… If we're lucky, we'll be able to break the barrier before Frisk shows up." I smiled at Chara. _"*I wouldn't bet on it. Knowing her, she might find some help to get to the Final Corridor."_ "…Crap."

I sighed as the elevator came to a stop. I stepped off, walking down the long hallway. It took a while, but I finally made it to a house. I entered, looking around. I walked to the right and entered the first door. Four presents were there. I opened them up, placing the items in my pockets. _"*Dull Knife. +30 ATK. Perfect for cutting through vines. *Heart Locket. +30 DEF. Inside is a picture of Asriel and myself. *SOUL Locket. +15 DEF. A locket made to look like a human SOUL. Inside is a space for a picture. *Delta Armor. +15 DEF Armor with a Delta Rune on the front."_ "Thanks, Chara." I put on the SOUL Locket and Delta Armor before exiting the room. I started walking forwards, towards a yellow key.

Suddenly, two Froggits leaped out at me. I stopped moving, hoping not to fight. They stood there, and started to speak.

(Quick A/N here so you aren't confused. Here's the order of monsters speaking. **"Bold-face speaking"** is for the left, or first monster. _"Italic speaking"_ is for the second monster. "Underlined speaking" is for the third monster, if applicable.)

 **"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS."**

 _"Injured by its fall, the human called out for help."_

The Froggits leaped away as I continued forwards, grabbing the first key. "…Chara, what are they talking about?" I inquired.

 _"*…The story of when I fell into the underground."_ Chara's voice was a husk, emotionless, and hollow.

Two Whimsun appeared before me next.

 **"ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call."**

 _"He brought the human back to the castle."_

I bit my lip, continuing onwards. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear all of this, not like this.

Three Moldsmals told the next part of the story.

 **"Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings."**

 _"The King and Queen treated the human child as their very own."_

"The underground was full of hope."

To me, the monsters started blurring together, and I heard voices just continue to tell me the story as I continued along.

(Migosp) **"Then… One day…"**

(Migosp) _"The human became very ill."_

(Vegetoid) **"The sick human only had one request."**

(Vegetoid) _"To see the flowers from her village."_

(Vegetoid) "But there was nothing we could do."

(Loox) **_"The next day."_**

(Loox) **"…"**

(Loox) _"The human died."_

(Snowdrake) **"ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL."**

(Snowdrake) _"He transformed into a being with incredible power."_

(Ice Cap) **"With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed the barrier."**

(Ice Cap) _"He carried her body into the sunset."_

(Ice Cap) "Back to the village of the humans."

(Woshua) **"ASRIEL reached the center of the village."**

(Woshua) _"There, he found a bed of golden flowers."_

(Woshua) "He carried the human onto it."

(Shyren) **"Suddenly, screams rang out."**

(Shyren) _"The villagers saw ASREIL holding the human's body."_

(Shyren) "They thought that he had killed the child."

(Dummy) **"The humans attacked him with everything they had."**

(Dummy) _"He was struck with blow after blow."_

(Dummy) "ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all."

(Knight Knight) **"But…"**

(Madjick) _"ASRIEL did not fight back."_

(Knight Knight) **"Clutching the human…"**

(Madjick) _"ASRIEL smiled, and walked away."_

(Final Froggit) **"Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home."**

(Final Froggit) _"He entered the castle and collapsed."_

(Final Froggit) "His dust spread across the garden."

(Whimsalot) **"The kingdom fell into despair."**

(Whimsalot) _"The king and queen had lost two children in one night."_

(Whimsalot) "The humans had once again taken everything from us."

(Astigmatism) **"The king decided it was time to end our suffering."**

(Astigmatism) _"Every human who falls down here must die."_

(Astigmatism) "With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

(Loox) _"It's not long now."_

(Simultanious Moldsmal/Loox/Migosp) **"King ASGORE will let us go."** / _"King ASGORE will give us hope."_ / "King ASGORE will save us all."

(Pyrope) **"You should be smiling, too."**

(Vulkin) _"Aren't you excited?"_

(Vulkin) "Aren't you happy?"

(Froggit) **"You're going to be free."**

I nodded slightly, understanding the Froggit. The Froggit hopped away, and I turned into the Final Corridor. My boots clacked against the tile floor. I stopped in front of a shadowed figure.

"So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together… You will determine the future of this world. That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for you every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. You probably know this, but EXP stands for EXecution Points. A way of quantifying the pain you've inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. You probably know what LOVE stands for too, but LOVE stands for Level Of ViolencE. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The less you hurt, the easier it becomes to hurt others."

The shadows parted, revealing Sans, standing side by side with Frisk. Sans was talking now, and I listened. "sure, you gained some LOVE… but that LOVE hasn't affected you at all. you're still friends with everyone. even undyne likes you, and she knows you killed someone. we've all got our problems, but LOVE isn't yours. to be honest, i'm not even completely sure you _did_ gain LOVE. you've been showcasing so much love that it's near unfathomable for you to have killed someone. but now, you've gotta go face the king…" Sans looked away for a moment.

Frisk looked at me, and I bit my lip. "The only thing you did was protect. You killed one to save many. … I'm sorry I wasn't asking you more about your problems… I thought that you were doing fine, and I was imagining things…"

"Frisk…" I looked at her. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one that ran away. Please… Will you come with me and help me talk to King Asgore?" She smiled, nodding. I smiled as well, as I started to approach her. I opened my arms wide, and Frisk hugged me. I smiled again. Sans smiled, watching from his place, before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

His voice echoed after he disappeared. "i really hope this time's the charm…" I let go of Frisk, after handing her the Heart Locket and Worn Dagger.

After another corridor, I walked into the Throne Room, after Frisk saved. Chara stood in between Frisk and I, her voice involuntarily leaving her lips. "P-Papa… I-I'm home…"


	22. The Weight of Death

**Chapter 21**

 **The Weight of Death**

 **A/N: So we're here… The Episode before the Finale… That's right, after this chapter, there's one more before this "ends". Don't worry, I'm already thinking of what else to do.**

Asgore turned around after Chara spoke, almost in response. "Oh, hello there… Would you like a cup of te-" He froze when he caught sight of us. "Oh… I was wondering when you would appear… I… never thought I'd see two humans at the same time again… Not since Elise and Taiko…" He paused. "I know you must be anxious, but… think of it… like a trip to the dentist." He smiled wanly, before starting to walk away. Frisk looked solemn, and I felt confused. I walked forwards, Frisk following behind me, into the hallway. Asgore was waiting again. "It's okay if you aren't ready…" He breathed deeply. "I'm not ready either…"

I followed again, stepping forwards after him. Frisk followed after me, but she was reluctant. I guess she knew what was next again. I went into the room with the Barrier. Asgore's voice boomed out, resounding off of the barrier. **"This is the barrier. This is what keeps all of monster-kind underground."**

Seven canisters arose from the ground. Six were filled with human SOULs. **"If, by chance, you have any unfinished business… please, do what you must."**

I stepped forwards. "I have no unfinished business, King Asgore."

"…I see. Well then, I guess it's time to decide the fate of humans and monsters…" Asgore turned towards Frisk and I. "Humans… It was nice to meet you." Frisk took a step back, drawing her dagger. I stood simply for a second. **"Goodbye."** His voice rang out for a second before he charged forwards, the sound of glass breaking becoming evident.

 **[Music Start: Bergentrückung/ASGORE Remix by Retrospecter]**

I drew my sword, my eyes gleaming for a second as I stood opposite of Asgore. Chara stood silent behind me, nearing Frisk. I dashed forwards at the same time as Asgore, our weapons striking off of each other, causing sparks. We had a round of close combat for a few seconds before we knocked each other back, our feet skidding across the floor. The king flung his fire magic at me while I retaliated with lightning magic. Our magic collided, creating a flash of light. In an instant, I was hit away by the king's trident. I got up, dashing forwards and delivering a glancing blow to his arm. He growled, attacking me again. I blocked the strike, getting out of his range for a moment.

After another blinding display of magic, we dashed towards each other again, striking and slicing at each other, the gashes, cuts, and wounds on us starting to stack up. I was knocked away again, Frisk just standing by the wayside, contemplating whether to fight or not. I stood up slowly, looking over at Asgore. He was kneeling for a moment, panting. He stood up tall again, firing his magic at me once more, I raised my blade, striking the fireball that was shot towards me. The flare reduced in size, but still hit me, scorching me through my armor.

I clutched my shoulder before charging my magic through my blade. Asgore tried to attack again, but I raised a shield, just to buy me a few extra seconds. Asgore raised his trident one last time, while I slashed forwards. Seconds later, Asgore fell into a crouched position, his trident fading away.

"…I've hurt so many people…" Asgore's voice was slightly quiet and hollow. "I've broken up so many families… all because I wanted mine back…" Asgore wiped away tears from his face. "…I just want to see my wife… I just want to see my son…" I looked away. "…I just want it all to end… Please… take my SOUL and end this war, child…" I looked back. Asgore's face was pleading. My sword arm trembled slightly. Frisk was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

I breathed in deeply, then shook my head no. "I won't kill you, Asgore… Everyone trips up… Everyone longs for something, whether it is peace, love, family, or someone to talk to. Monsterkind longs for leadership and freedom." I offered my hand to him, a smile on my face. "You need to lead them. I might be able to offer the freedom."

Asgore reached out for my hand before friendliness pellets rocketed into him, his face registering shock. My mouth was slightly agape as Asgore slowly turned to dust in front of me. Asgore fell onto his front, his body puffing into dust as his SOUL remained for a few seconds. A vine slashed, crushing Asgore's soul into pieces. I backed up, completely in shock. Flowey popped up out of the ground.

"Well well well… if it isn't the magical _idiot_ … While you were busy fighting that stupid king, I snuck in and stole the six human SOULS!" My breath was shaky as I gripped my sword. "Hmm… Since you're so eager to fight, and I need a seventh SOUL…" Flowey's face contorted into its sinister form. **"I'll let you join the other six struggling SOULS!"**

An artillery of friendliness pellets fired towards me, and I raised my sword. Suddenly, Frisk pushed me aside, making herself the target instead of me. I reached out to her, yelling out her name. Suddenly, everything around me became bright as my eyes closed.

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but… I promise… I really promise… that this next chapter will be long, and it will be the final chapter. I'm going to work on it as fast as possible! My ideas are brewing and I can't let them wait or they'll disappear!**


	23. Finale

**Chapter 22**

 **Finale**

 **A/N: This is the final chapter of One Extra Soul… After this, I'll write the epilogue, take a short break, (hopefully writing a KS Chronicles chapter or two) and get right on the next THREE simultaneous stories. (No, I don't plan on committing suicide via carpel tunnel.) These timelines are: Chara's Genocide, Felix's Genocide, and Purity. Also, I will be accepting theme submissions for my OC contest up until March 14** **th** **. That is the final deadline.**

The white light faded, and Frisk was barely standing. **"FRISK!"** I reached out to her as she fell to her knees. I scrambled to my feet, rushing over to her side and cradling her. "F-Frisk…" She was just barely breathing. Flowey was laughing in the background, preparing another attack. Suddenly, Frisk stopped breathing. "Frisk? Frisk?!" I started shaking her. "Frisk… wake up… Please…" I felt tears trail down my face. Slowly, Frisk's SOUL rose out of her chest, and Flowey cackled. I heard vines crack through the air in their reach for Frisk's SOUL. My hand shot out, firmly gripping Frisk's SOUL as I went semi-conscious.

I could see myself grab Frisk's SOUL and set her body down. Flowey looked completely surprised. "H-How…? Humans can't grab human SOULs…"

I saw myself laugh as my body starting to grow taller and slightly more muscular. My skin had a white glow to it. That white glow turned red as I saw fur grow out of my arms and face as a snout protruded from my new furry face. A tail protruded from a slit in the Delta Armor, covered in the same fur as my face and arms. Flowey looked completely flabbergasted as I returned to my own body. "Who said I was human?" I smirked. I swear, I could hear Frisk quietly laugh in the background.

Flowey growled. "Alright then… Let's see which is more powerful then. Six human SOULS or two?" Suddenly, everything went bright as I passed out.

When I woke up, the floor felt cold against my newfound fur. I stood up slowly, looking around. Everything was black. I felt uneasy… but the SOUL in control, AKA my monster SOUL, felt… at ease now… Like something was calming it down. It felt… DETERMINED to face Flowey one final time. I saw a screen light up with Flowey's face, and he talked for a spell. I didn't pay attention. I was busy channeling my magic into my hands to create another weapon. He laughed manically while I summoned my Devil's Horn again. **_"HA! You think that little needle will help you?! I have the power of a GOD! You're just some monster harboring SOULS! I'm perfectly fine with getting dust on my hands."_** Flowey's voice echoed off the empty space, while I just held my sword tight. My Delta Armor gleamed slightly as Flowey's full body came into near-blinding clarity. It was grotesque, malformed, and god damn terrifying. I took a deep breath and exhaled, dashing off as the first attack flew past my left ear.

 **[Music Start: Your Best Nightmare]**

Flowey was definitely ready to end this at any moment, but he couldn't seem to land good hits on me. I dashed forwards, slicing upwards. The number **_"9!"_** flashed above his head. _"Ugh… with that high of a defense, I might not be able to wear him down fast enough."_ I thought to myself. A soothing voice seemed to pulse into my SOUL. _[Don't worry, Felix. Help is on the way.]_

Flowey's screen flashed light blue as everything turned that color for a second before turning back to the blackness that I'd seen before. Flowey was gone, but the screen was still there. On it was a light blue SOUL, and knives were all around me, spinning around. I ducked under one starting to run and shift with the flow of them now. "Gah! Uh, a little help here?!" ***You called for help…** I nearly fell over when I heard that loud voice proclaiming that I'd asked for help. I went with the flow of the knives for a bit longer before the light blue SOUL pulsed, changing the knives to Band-Aids. I cracked my knuckles as I breathed in.

The scene flashed back to its prior environment of the black void and Flowey again. I charged up to him, slicing upwards with an assassin's grip on my blade for the second time. **_"49!"_** I thought that my attack was a bit better now, so I sliced again, dealing the same amount of damage. I looked up when Flowey's face changed and started running for all that I could when literal bombs started dropping. I dove out of the way just in time for the next SOUL to make its appearance.

The orange SOUL was up on the monitor this time, and I kept strafing around the circles of gloves. "If anyone else could help me, that'd be great!" ***You called for help…** I was ready for the voice this time, and I kept at my pace until the gloves turned into Thumbs-Ups. I waited for a moment, slowing my breathing until the battle resumed.

Flowey attacked me with his vines, and I dodged to the right, smirking. The next moment, I was back in the spot with the vines, and I was slashed and battered away. I got up, running again. I sliced at him once more, trying to put the pain I felt aside. **_"99!"_** I dashed away when a vine suddenly crashed down at the spot I was standing. Another vine cut me off as I fell backwards, staring upwards.

Suddenly, the scene changed and I sighed, getting up quickly. Stars were on either side of me, and ballet shoes were above me. The ballet shoes crashed down at random spots, so I stood still, only moving when I had to. "Hey! Is there anyone out here? I need some help!" ***You called for help…** I kept dodging left and right until everything faded away again. I breathed in and sighed, smiling.

Flowey appeared again, and I had to immediately dodge. I dashed away from his attacks before getting trapped and taking bullet fire. I stepped forwards, out of the surrounding cloud of dust, some grey dust sifting out of my fur. I jumped upwards, fueled by my onset rage, and stabbed right into Flowey's screen. **_"499!"_** I ripped my sword out of his screen as I landed, dashing off again to avoid being sliced to death. I held my right shoulder with my left arm to keep from bleeding dust all over the battlefield. I wasn't going to make it through this battle if I kept taking hits.

The purple SOUL shocked me into the battle state of mind for a moment as two large walls of books surrounded me. I looked around before a book shot into me, knocking the wind out of me. "HATRED!" it proclaimed. More books slammed into me, each yelling out a different word. "DEATH!" "PAIN!" "LONELINESS!" "GENOCIDE!" "BLOOD!" I fell to my knees, each book hitting me with yet another word. "H-Help me… anyone please…" ***You called for help…** The books stopped flying in to hit me, instead simply opening and proclaiming a word that seemed to produce love, rather than hatred. **"Patience." "Bravery." "Integrity." "Perserverance." "Kindness." "Justice." "DETERMINATION."** I stood up, feeling DETERMINED. I gripped my sword again as Flowey appeared before me.

Flowey saved more often now, often forcing me back into attacks to take hits. I was learning, and managed to even dodge these do-over attacks sometimes. He used a variety of attacks while I still used my sword. I sliced at one of Flowey's arms as I dashed past. **_"999!"_** One last vine attack came flying at me, but I sliced through it when the screen changed.

Flames rained down from above, as if this was a vision from a Catholic person writing the next book of the Bible. I felt flames crawl up my tail and the burning feeling of flames licking my skin and trying to bite and burn it. "Fuck! Hot! Help, ow hot!" ***You called for help…?** The voice announcing my plea seemed confused as I tried to pat the flame out on my tail. The area flashed green as the flames were put out and I sighed with content relief. I looked at my tail, and some of the fur was burnt away. I frowned, gripping my sword tightly before Flowey came back.

Flowey looked angry now, not stopping to give me any chance to attack. I dodged my way around giant flies, cactus things, bombs, and finger guns as I tried to find any sort of opening. I dodged out of the way of one more attack, finding myself face to face with the barrel of a gun after an immediate screen change. I skidded to a halt, ducking under the first bullet. "Crap! Could someone help me before I get shot up?!" ***You called for help!** I dodged bullets for a moment or two before everything faded out.

 **[Music Halt]**

Before my very eyes, the six human SOULS appeared. They started swirling around me, slow at first, but gradually speeding up. I felt my pain dissipate, and I even felt the fur on my tail grow back. Finally, after the SOULS reached a blinding and dizzying speed, they plunged into me, and I blacked out for a moment.

When I opened my eyes again, I was face to face with Flowey. "…so… they betrayed me to help you then…?" Flowey sounded weak, and he had several cuts on his petals. "I guess… even that power wasn't enough for my true goal. Go ahead. Kill me. Maybe then I'll find peace." I raised my blade, and Flowey closed his eyes.

 ** _"This is for Frisk, Chara, and everyone else that you've hurt."_** My voice sounded like a chorus of people. I charged forwards, immediately halting with my sword right next to the flower's stem. **_"Get out of our sight, Flowey."_** I didn't know why I said "our" instead of "my", but I wasn't going to question it. Flowey burrowed underground, leaving just me at the Barrier. I collapsed to my knees, and fell onto my stomach, my consciousness lost to the wind for a while.

When I "woke up", I was in an all-white space again. I knew this place well. It was my Dreamscape. "So you finally noticed us…?" A voice said from behind me.

I spun around, getting in a defensive position. "Who's there?!" Frisk, Chara, six humans, and a limp crash test dummy were all behind me.

"Us, stupid." Chara crossed her arms. "All our SOULS are in **your** body at the moment." I scratched the back of my neck. "Jeez, you really need to learn."

"…My question is…" I said, biting my lip (which was a weird feat in my current state).

 ** _"What the hell are we going to do now?!"_**


	24. Call to the Dead

**Epilogue**

 **Call to the Dead**

 **A/N: Responding to guest reviewer - "Guest" - I haven't run out of ideas yet… Heheheh… I've got more ideas still… God, I'm a terrible person.**

 **Spoilers for the best possible Neutral Ending (Befriending Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys, but not completing the True Lab), and my own personal take on another one.**

 **One Week Later - Directly outside the Barrier on Mount Ebott - 3** **rd** **Person POV**

Felix's phone rang, and Felix let it. He sat down, and it went to voicemail. Sans spoke once it did go to voicemail.

"heya. is anyone there…? well, i'll just leave a message…" Sans breathed in for a moment, sighing. "so… it's been a while. the queen, Toriel, has returned, and she's ruling over the underground. she's instated a new policy… all the humans who fall here will not be treated as enemies, but as friends. it's probably for the best, anyway. the human SOULS… i know you took 'em. i just wish you said somethin' before you left, pal. anyway, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king and things are looking grim for our freedom, the queen's trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh, hey… if we're not giving up down here, don't give up wherever you are, okay? who knows how long it will take, but we'll see ya. even if it takes a hundred more years."

Suddenly, the iconic voice of Papyrus came into the call at full volume. "SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Sans had that tone of quality that said he was going to make a joke. "oh, nobody."

"WHAT!? NOBODY!?" Papyrus stopped talking for a moment. "…CAN I TALK TO THEM, TOO?"

"here, knock yourself out, bro." If Felix could see Sans, he could've sworn he'd be shrugging.

"WAIT A SECOND… I RECOGNISE THIS NUMBER! ATTENTION, FANTASTIC FELIX! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S EVERYTHING I EVER DREAMED OF… EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER FLOWERS. SO THAT'S EVER-SO-SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND, WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE. UNDYNE IS HELPING HER TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING… SEEMS KIND OF… EXPLOSION-INDUCING… BUT I THINK DOCTOR ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER AROUND. UH OH!"

There was signs of a struggle as Undyne's voice turned audible. "Hey! What are you up to, punk!? Ngahhhh! Gimme the phone, Papyrus!" More struggling, and some static.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE." Papyrus was deadpanning.

"Hey! Who's in charge here?"

"ME!" Papyrus seemed proud.

"Oh… yeah… heh, forgot about that. Since _that incident_ , I quit my job as head of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting, the Royal Guard totally disbanded. There's… uh… only one member…" Undyne laughed slightly.

"BUT HE'S EXTREMELY GOOD!" Papyrus looked proud again.

"Yeah! He is! C'mere, Papyrus!" Judging by the sounds, Undyne was noogieing Papyrus with the phone.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON…" Papyrus was deadpanning again.

"Anyways," Undyne continued. "Now I'm working as Alphy's lab assistant… We're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all! Oh yeah, and I'm a gym teacher at Queen Toriel's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children!? Awesome, right?! …Hey… I'm sorry about what happened with ASGORE… You just did what had to be… It's not your fault he… … … … God damn it… I miss the big lug…" She sighed.

"H-Hey, Undyne, are you okay…?" Alphys had chimed in. She sounded concerned.

"I'm fine… Why don't you talk to the punk for a while?" Undyne sounded downtrodden.

"Uh… Alright? Man, she's tsundere…" Alphys sighed. "Hi. …S-Sorry, I hate talking on the phone. I really am clueless on what to talk about right now… Hey, why didn't you tell me the queen was so cute?" Felix looked at the phone, raising an eyebrow. "UH, I MEAN, UH… M-Mettaton's doing okay! And! Uh! I'm trying to figure out a way for us to get out of here! B-but… I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I'll figure it out eventually though! The queen is a lot different than ASGORE… She actually checks up on me to see if I'm working. She's really turned this whole place around! Oh! HEY! HEY TORIEL!" Alphys was really yelling quite loud. "DO YOU WANNA TALK TO FELIX?!" She coughed, holding her throat. "H-Here she comes… ow…"

"My child… Felix…" Toriel's voice seemed overcome with emotions, and Felix couldn't help but tear up at hearing her voice again. "It's been so long since I've seen you…"

Finally, Felix couldn't resist any longer, grabbing the phone and accepting the call. **_"Mom!"_** All nine patrons of the same body yelled out in a chorus. **_"M-Mom… it's been so long…"_** Felix was crying, but only some of them were his.

"M-My child…ren…?" Toriel seemed confused.

 **"Mom! It's me, Felix… When I absorbed all those human SOULS… I-I h-have all these people inside my consciousness… I think… they're the six human children…"** Felix was welling up with emotion. **"F-Frisk… S-She's…"** Felix felt tears run down his face.

"Shh… Shh… My child, it's alright…" Toriel's voice had taken on a motherly tone.

 **"I-I'm gonna find a way to fix this. I-I'll find a way to go back. To save Frisk. To break the barrier, and to make sure that ASGORE doesn't die!"** Felix's voice was filled with determination, but it seemed lacking. **"I-I… I'll make sure everyone lives…"** Tears were flooding down his face.

"My child, please… As much as I'd love for that to happen… I'm afraid even monsters with human SOULS can't go back in time…" Toriel's voice was strained.

"Mom…" Frisk was speaking now, my mouth moving of her accord. "It's me, Frisk… Felix absorbed my SOUL… But don't worry. I'm fine. Mom, I know this won't make sense, but we'll all be on the surface soon." I swallowed, my eyes dimming.

"M-My child… I… I can't believe it, but I know you're telling the truth… I'll see you soon, Frisk. And you as well, Felix." Toriel finally seemed happy.

"oops… looks like this thing is about out of batteries… so i'm afraid i'll have to cut this short." Sans seemed reluctant to speak.

 ** _"We'll call later. We know we will."_** Felix smiled, everyone else smiling too.

The other end of the line was a chorus of goodbyes, all simultaneous. "be sure to call again, kids." "I'LL BE SURE TO ANSWER IF YOU CALL!" "See you around, punk!" "I-I-I'll k-keep t-trying to r-remove the barrier for everyone!" "I love you, my children. I'll never stop thinking about you."

 **"Goodbye, Mom."** "See you later, guys!" _"I know we'll be together soon."_ Click…

Felix sighed, setting the phone down. He thought for a moment. _"Frisk said that I can probably RESET… Let's see…"_ He put his hand forward, and two buttons appeared before him. LOAD and RESET.

 ** _"We guess it's time to choose… We don't know how far back LOADing will take us…"_** He stood up.

 ** _"Now it's time to carve our fate. Let's just hope we don't fuck ourselves over…"_**


End file.
